The Diary of An Obsessed Fan
by Directioner's INC
Summary: The kindness of One Direction lead them to an unforgettable nightmare instructed by their craziest fan. Read along as the unimaginable thoughts of a psychotic premeditated child is thrown upon the boys.
1. Prologue

Emmeline Adelen

The Four Stages of One Direction becomes anyone who has taken the time to find out how the boy band was incepted. The domino effect that these five British boys caused back in 2010 when they were formed on the X Factor was never predicted to become that, but it did. They didn't come in first place, but they had one thing the other contestants didn't : a host of impossibly dedicated fans and charisma; plus let's face it, none of them are ugly.  
I fell in love with Harry Styles the first time I heard him sing, and then his band mates thereafter. It's been six years since the days when I sat night after night rooted and watched from my family room television as they were put together, and worked through blood, sweat and tears until they earned third place. And although most people would never believe this, I smelled their success from a mile away.  
The fans are everything, and let's accept the fact that a good artist would know this. The fans make them affluent and who they are in the industry. Everyone likes the dedication of the fans and I'm sure these boys are no exception; but what happens when a fan can become a little too dedicated? Just what if the stages of One Direction can go a bit beyond four? It has never really crossed my mind until I saw it happen. . .  
I, the one who created Directioner's INC. in England back in 2011 under my father, a shareholder at Google, runs the fan sites and make One Direction merchandise and a whole lot more of that fun stuff; which I'll talk more about later, saw first hand what effect these boys have on teen girls and how far they will go. Nobody except a certain record producer knows I'm behind it all, DR's Inc - that is. Most people delude themselves into thinking I'm an actual adult or something, (laughs).  
I love the boys but never have I ever been obsessed with them, that is a strong word, with strong meaning. I have never ever thought about stalking the boys to a point where they felt threatened and or uncomfortable, and for crying out loud, I have never ever thought about hiding in a trash can, just to see them. I'm just too scornful, no less. Sure one or two of us girls might have sent an angry message Taylor Swift's or Ellie Goulding's direction via twitter out of pure jealousy. But no fan has, to my knowledge until presently, gone to that dark place to conceive the inconceivable thoughts and to pull out that little black book and allow that other thing to take over so much so that she would act upon her psychotic thoughts.  
My story begins in the summer of 2016 when my Carrots, 1D Stagers and I received a most unexpected visit from the mothers of our Idols with fretful and worried faces, with the world figuratively in tow holding its breath, explaining to us that they needed our help because their boys : Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn have gone missing for three days. . . . .


	2. Departure

Three days earlier. . . .

BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES

As the sunlight peaked over the horizon of the gold, pink and yellow building, which is situated on a small hill near the Pacific Ocean, just above the higher class town of Los Angeles, the inhabitants of the record producer's house began to awaken one by one. The sun gleamed against the rather large statuette of the majestic building's owner Michelle Darcey-Alden, which stood in the middle of a fountain just at the entrance beyond the golden gates.  
On this day it was as it usually was for the British lads of One Direction: an endless cycle of traveling, photo shoots, polo matches every now and again, concerts and interviews. The events that led to the disappearance of the boys is as follows :

Harry Styles

"Harry!" I heard Teresa's British drawl call from the other side of the door as I slowly drifted out of my slumber.

I turned to lie on my back and scanned my usually messy non personalized staying room. I quickly stuck my hand underneath my pillow and felt around for my phone, it was half past seven, I saw. So I couldn't help but wonder: why in the name of all things bright and beautiful was this girl bloody bothering me this early on this Saturday morning?

"Come in," I called back reluctantly in my now twice as husky voice.

"Good morning lovely," the blonde slender beauty remarked to me in her annoyingly perky voice as she walked into the room much like she was sneaking in, with her pink silk night robe swishing slightly.

" Not this again." I noticed that she was carrying her laptop and three sheets of paper .

" Yes," she squealed, as she all but bounced sitting on the edge of my bed. " The colleges have been emailing me back now. But none have accepted my appeal."

She hung her head slightly in dismay.

" Okay, " I replied using using my elbows for support to get up. " Let me have a look, yeah?"

"I swear I should have stayed in England to further my education. " She ranted in a worried stressed tone.

I frowned at her statement as I went onto the New York college website.

It's been three months since I had been helping Teresa sign up for colleges, and seventeen of them had declined her application because, let's just say Teresa wasn't exactly bright. But she was the mother of Liam's son and possessed one of the biggest hearts I know, so I felt somewhat obligated to help her because of this, and moreover I'm me. I found it honorable that she was trying to go back to school.

"New Rochelle College has been the only college to even consider me," she explained simply, in her heart melting sweet voice.

"What did they say? " I asked as I scanned through the CUNY system and eliminated all the colleges I knew that not even underneath a blue moon would accept Teresa.

"They asked me what I'm good at. Hey you don't think if I tell them I'm Liam Payne's girlfriend they'll want to except me do?" she asked with a tiny smile.  
"No!" I said taken aback.  
"Oh."  
"Okay, " I replied with a frown. " What are you good at then, yeah? "

She looked eager to answer for a moment, but then her face fell immediately when she seemed to have realized something.

"I don't know. " she responded dryly.

"Well I'm sure everyone's good at something Teresa." I said eyes locked on the computer screen.

" Well," she began slightly hesitant to speak, " I modeled for Hugh Hefner for two years after Secondary school, that's something I suppose."

My mouth fell open slightly, I narrowed my eyes and I froze. Did Liam neglect to fill us boys in on this bit of information? Or was it because of the surreal nature it simply flew over my head ? I looked up at her to studying her to see if this was some sort of joke. But she seemed quite serious.

"I would go model again but..." she began, nervously twisting her long slender fingers which had perfectly polished nails, " I'm a mom now I can't do that, even though thankfully I got my body back."

She flipped her unbelievably perfect for 'just woke up' hair, and crossed her thin legs proudly.

"You - you can still model. I-l mean, moms model too." I stuttered while trying to recover from the shock of the latter.

"But I still have a few stretch marks here and there. . . nobody wants to see that." She sighed.

"That's not true your body is great," ( she squealed in shock), "not -not that I was looking at it!" I said trying to make what I was saying absolutely clear.

"Oh, " she said in relief.

"Look Teresa," I began again, careful to have discretion, "none of these colleges want to except you, that's the reality, I'm afraid. I just read your email from New Rochelle College, the follow up one after the one where they asked you about your soft skills, and basically they said no."

"What shall I do then Harry?" She asked frustrated.

"Well you could always-"

"I'm good at modeling," she interjected as though it was the first time she brought the fact to the table that morning.

"Okay, " I responded slightly shocked and mimicking her girly perky voice, "why don't you go model since that's what you're good at and stop wasting my goddamn time? "

" No! " she laughed. " I can't , Liam wants a sophisticated woman, Harry. "

"Why are you trying to be something you're not? "

" Because, " she said dreamingly, "I love Liam so much, and I'd be anything for him."

"Okay, " I said putting the computer to the side,my voice now sounding much like Britney Spears', " Here's Another idea ," ( I cleared my throat ), "why don't you go to cooking school instead? "

"Why would I do that? " She asked curiously as we both laughed obnoxiously and clapped hands like we were girlfriends talking about a boy. " I can already cook and keep house!"

" Oh, keep house maybe, but cooking," ( I tutted and wagged my finger at her ), "I don't think so love." My voice was now almost identical to Britney's ' Prerogative ' voice, which scared me for half a minute listening to myself speak.

"Why on earth would you say that Harry?" She asked sweetly still laughing.

"Because I'm the one who sees what Liam truly does with your cooking love. "

"What? " She asked solemnly, after one final bark like laughter.

" Nothing!" I quickly drew back my statement while using my index finger to tap the tip of her arrow straight nose.

"Okay, " she fanned her hands with a smile once more, scooting daintily closer to me. " What school shall I go to then?"

" Alright, " I said in my usual husky voice and taking hold of the pink laptop once more," this college, Dencore, has good reviews. But you have to stay there for two years to be certified. "

She looked relieved for a second,then she twisted her slender heart shaped face a bit in confusion.

"With sixteen months in a year, how will I do that? And take care of Micah? "

I used my white t-shirt to wipe my face, then my eyes widened beyond their natural capability as I ran my fingers through my long chocolate brown hair. Did this nineteen year old woman just tell me that there were sixteen months in a year? Plus wasn't she trying to get into college anyway, what was the difference with the baby situation then that made it more practical than now?

" I'm sure Liam can afford day care hun. "

" Nonsense, I'm definitely going to have mommy fly in to take care of Micah."

"Okay." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Just let me fill out the application then? " She asked gesturing for the computer.

" No! " I half shouted. " I mean, I'll - l'll do it love. "

Teresa sat next to me blabbing one nonsense after the other and reminding me not to let Liam know what we were doing, as I filled out the application and asked her information in between.

" Do you want me to tweet something out for you since you're doing this for me? " She asked excitedly.

"Okay, " I said handing her my phone eyes locked on the computer screen.

What's the worst she could do wrong? I thought. She took a wee bit longer than the average person to write a post, I couldn't help but notice, but who's complaining?

" Can I see it then? " I asked when it seemed she was through.

" Sure, " she said proudly handing me the phone.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I read what she wrote. I don't know why I had so much faith in this girl when I knew deep down that she had a negative 10 IQ.

"Teresa sweetie, " I said through gritted teeth as I put the computer to the side once more. "Why did you tweet out telling HARVARD UNIVERSITY the boys and I will be there for a spot of meet and greet tomorrow morning? When you know full well we're going to HARTFORD? " I made certain my pronunciation was clear and there was emphasis on the proper nouns.

She hung her head and became intrigued by her own fingers and my white bedclothes all of sudden.

"They sound so much alike - "

"Liam wrote the name of where we are going on our banner which stays in the lobby downstairs since we got here. You have been passing it back and forth everyday for over a week! And what's the logic behind us going to a school in the summer?" I said slightly meaner than I had intended.

"I made a mistake, you don't have to be so mean you know!"

"I need to delete this tweet, before the world thinks I posted it - oh no, three hundred likes already! They must think I'm a git!"

"You're being very rude and mean." Teresa spat  
shifting away from me.

" I'm not being mean - "

" Thanks for all your help Harry Styles, but incidentally I no longer require it. "

She got up straight-backed and business like and took the computer from my side and the three sheets of paper from my hands.

" Teresa. . . " I said gently trying to stop her from leaving.

" All I wanted to bloody do was show Liam I am indeed competent and more than just a pretty face! " She said slightly tearfully.

" Teresa. . . . " I said once more feeling somewhat ashamed.

She fixed her robe and with her nose in the air, for good measure, she flipped her long blonde curtain of hair in my face which made me close my eyes. Then she danced gracefully to the door with her bed robe swishing behind her.

". . . . . And Hazza is a dumb name. . . . . " she trailed off as she closed the door behind her slightly aggressively.

"Real mental Barbie, that one," I said as I got under the covers to rekindle my sleep.  
I wanted to get as much of it as was possible before we left for Harford Connecticut because I knew what was coming, an endless punishment of sleep deprivation.

Liam Payne

I could hear the sounds of footsteps marching angrily up the stairs approaching my staying bedroom with a series of mixed English curse words as I slipped slowly into consciousness. I had a rather bizarre dream. I dreamt my girlfriend was with child yet again - ( I hope not ), and that we were destitute because I became an idiot and squandered my network. I looked around my neatly kept room that was pink like the inside of a small girl's doll house and filled with stuffed cats and rabbits; this was credited to my girlfriend who made a point of keeping things " Barbiely " posh wherever my band mates and I toured. It always annoyed the daylights out of Zayn especially, but that was her, and who was I to tell her not to do this?

" Liam!" I heard Teresa's British drawl say with a hiss as she opened the door.

I sat up a bit.

" What is it lovely? " I asked turning in her direction with a smile that faded into a worried frown when I saw her troubled face.

" Why, Harry Styles of course! " She said with folded arms.

" What the devil did he do this time? " I asked with a bit of relief.

" Well. . . ." she said with a pout as she shut the door and started towards our shared bed.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile. "Spit it out, yeah?"

"He was just being mean and a bit thick is all!" She said sitting next to my still lain frame.

"So you're alright now then?"

"Now I am, " she said returning to her usual sweet person and kissing me on the cheek.

Hmm, she thinks I don't know what she's up to. How daft does she think I am? I thought as I watched her head towards the bathroom. I love Teresa so much. We've known each other since I was thirteen and she was nine, but never really hit it off back then the way we are now, because Teresa wasn't always in her own opinion, attractive, and she didn't really talk to me back then because of that. But last year we met again at the Playboy Mansion under unforeseen circumstances, where I attended their annual party with Justin Bieber. A few months later she gave birth to our infant son Micah. And yes, she wasn't the most intellectually rounded woman I have known, but, she still meant the world to me.

" I love you too Liam! " I heard Teresa say from the bathroom.

I screamed a little, because I could have sworn I was THINKING.

"Baby? Are you okay? "

In less than five seconds Teresa was making her way toward me wearing her pink towel, looking worried, and eyeing me as though I were a nutter.

"Are you okay my love? "

"How did you know I said I loved you in my head? " I asked feeling stupid.

"Because," she began solemnly, " I can read your mind. "

" Really? " I asked both scared and hopeful.

"No!" She said with a laugh. "It was your little romantic note you left me yesterday on my vanity which I didn't see," (she held up the pink parchment to my face ), "until now my love."

I immediately recalled how I wrote the note for Teresa the day before saying, 'I love you', and left it on her vanity in the bathroom.

" Oh , " I said as I felt my face turn scarlet with embarrassment.

"I think'll go have my shower now, then. Wait, where's Micah? I need to get him ready for the day."

"Oh," I said, " Niall came and got him shortly after you left earlier this morning, or at least I think that was Niall, I was half asleep. "

" Okay." She said with relief. " I made him a bottle at seven, so he should be alright for a while. "

" Terry, " I said, stopping her in her track, her arm froze in mid-air as she reached up to rap her perfect blonde locks. " You know you don't have to change anything about yourself for me, I love you just the way you are. You don't have to go to some school to prove yourself. "

She looked at me in the eyes, blue into brown, with a soldier's facial expression that did not suit her usually perky aura. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and without a word she disappeared into the bathroom once more.

" I'll pack your stuff for the trip, " I heard Teresa say from the bathroom in a flat sad tone that made my head shot up from my phone which I was using to text Niall to bring Micah Back. " But I shan't attend."

Meanwhile. . . .

Downstairs in the Lobby

Niall Horan

I woke up early like I usually did, fixed myself breakfast and got ready for the day. I felt really smart wearing my green shirt and shorts. The sun was shining, the brownian motion was beautiful as the light seeped through the widows of the house, and the palm trees that lined the pink and gold building gave the place a hotel like look. I craned my neck looking around to see if our manager and record producer Michelle was catting around looking for faults to bitch about yet again. But luckily that wasn't the case so I felt at liberty to go downstairs to the lobby for a bit.

I had just picked up Liam's six month old bundle of joy before heading down. I felt like I should have done Liam the favour, after all he did seem a little more tired ever since Micah was born. To be frank, Micah made the entire band lose sleep when he just came, because we all had to pitch in to help with the screaming newborn who only stayed calm for two minutes out of each day, though he was much better now, he still kept Liam and Teresa up at night. Once in the main sitting room of the lobby I put Micah in his cot where he played happily on his own. After a few minutes of looking at Instagram and twitter and replying to what felt like two million text messages from ten different hopeful wenches wanting to have me " court " them I finally scanned the lobby for the irritating source of a most disturbing sound.

" Zayn, " I said to the dark haired handsome.

He was snoring with mouth wide open and his arms spread across either side of the sofa on which he sat.

" No! " said someone in a whisper from behind me as they grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around to see the eldest of our five.  
" Why don't you want me to wake him up? " I asked Louy whispering as well. "He seems to have been here all night. "

" Don't you want to do something fun before we leave? " Louy said with his signature mischievous grin spread across his face which was filled with bliss and excitement.

" Awe, " I said with an enlightened smile.

Just then the doorbell to the front glass double doors rang and through it I could see a slender Latino man wearing grey overalls holding what looked like a small cage with grass in it standing there, rather impatiently.

" Did someone order something? He looks like a UPS guy or something. " Louy said still in a whisper as he looked over at Zayn to make sure he wasn't startled out of his sleep.

" I don't know. . . " I said, then I remembered. . . . " I know what that is! "

I all but ran towards the door leaving Louy looking confused in my wake. It was what I had ordered and have been waiting for for over a week.

" Niall Horan? " asked the man in a mean manner.

"Yes." I replied way too excited to care.

" Sign here. " He handed me the clipboard.

"Thank you." I took the cage from his hand.

"No," the man replied, his tone all but changing to a much friendlier one. " Thank 'you'."

It took me a few seconds before I realized that the man had given me a blank piece of pink paper with only my own picture on it. Then I watched him take out his phone as he got into his van and waved to me with a stiff small.

"Wait a minute. . . . "

"What is that? " Louy asked stepping outside eyeing the small cage. " And did that guy just take a picture of us? "

" This, " I began excitedly ignoring the question about the man, " is Timmy. "

"Awe okay? " Louy said slowly and confused, "And Timmy is a cage I'm assuming? "

" No! " I said pushing Louy's face mere centimeters away from the cage. " Timmy."

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Louy shouted, backing away from the cage.

"It's a lizard silly. "

"Wow, wait," said Louy now with folded arms in a 'let me get this straight type tone '. "You ordered a lizard? "

"No,not just any lizard, he's a Jamaican green tree lizard. " I said proudly.

"I'm impressed? " Louy said sarcastically. " Why do you have him? "

"See, Timmy is not ordinary Louy-"

"So I'm assuming Timmy here is going to teach you how to mimic Jamaicans successfully?"

"No, but he will teach me responsibility though." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why'd you get a lizard?" Louy said now looking concerned and rocking in place.

"Okay, so the other day Michelle was saying how I was the only one in the group who didn't have a responsibility outside of work. She was saying how Liam has a kid, a dog and a girlfriend who needs serious attention from him. You and Zayn have Fiancées and Harry has Dusty."

Louy raised his eyebrows as if he were 'worried about me'.

"So you went and got yourself a lizard? " Louy asked still in a 'let me iron this situation out' tone.

" Yeah, pretty much, " I said eyeing the sleeping lizard.

"Why not just foster a pregnant teenage girl like a normal person? "

" Why in the hell would I do that? " I asked slightly ballistic with disbelief.

" Says the guy who bought a Jamaican lizard online?" said Louy now looking slightly amused. "Is this even legal?"

"Of course! And I just wanted a pet, is all, not a person ."

"I really don't think you should have a pet Niall."

" Why not? "

" Do you remember your pet hamster from the contestants' house? "

" What pet hamster? " I asked genuinely confused.

"Case and point, " Louy said as his 'I got an idea' expression appeared. "Hey can I see Timmy for a second? "

"Sure," I said handing Louy the cage reluctantly

I watched as Louy took the seemingly tamed Timmy in his right hand and handed the cage back to me. The creature squirming as he was awoken from his slumber by Louy's touch. I followed Louy back inside where I quickly set down the cage and checked on Micah who was massaging his gums contentedly on the edge of his cot. Then I watched as Louy approached Zayn! Louy stood before him stroking the tiny creature's now squirming rapidly body. Louy studied Zayn's breathing for half a minute to make sure he wasn't going to get caught before he wanted to be, all the while Louy wore his mischievous signature grin. I watched as Louy took the the lizard by the tail, now mere centimeters from Zayn's open mouth and began to lower him.

Just in the nick of time. . . .

" Well, well, " I heard the usually controlling voice of Michelle our manager say from behind me. I quickly spun around to look at her stern face. She was wearing her usual morning work out get up. "Now what the hell do you bone heads think you're doing? Trying to pull a fast one from the ' The Parent Trap ' huh? "

Louy ever so startled, quickly turned Timmy right side up and set him on his shoulder.

"No!" said Louy, lying terribly. "We were just introducing Timmy here, Niall's new friend," (he tapped the lizard's tiny head ), "to Zayn, is all. "

"Do I look like Teresa to you? " she said as her mouth grew impossibly thin. Her red eyebrows raised, as her freckled face turned scarlet. " Now why in the hell would you put that lizard in his mouth? "

"He wasn't actually - " I tried to say matter-of-factly, but Louy looked at me with his lips folded, and eyes narrowed, with a slight shake of his head, to be quiet.

We always weighed our words with Michelle. She was very stern and professional; a much worst female version of Simon Cowell. She seldom laughed and believed in no nonsense. We were all afraid of her as far as I knew. I wasn't too sure about Harry because he always flirts with her. But rest assure, the last time he did this he ended up on the floor screaming with his neck under her heel.

"If you're going to do a goddamn prank at least be original about it! " Michelle said now turning her attention to Zayn who was now awakening and, I hadn't noticed before now, was wearing his party clothes from the night before.

" What time is it? " He asked, his Pakistani accent more evident than usual.

"Half passed reality! " Michelle said now turning to pick up Micah from his cot who was now crying. "Now you need to go upstairs shower and get changed and get ready for the day. I had to drag Harry out of bed a minute ago. Chop-chop now, there's no time for fooling around, I want to start rehearsal by ten! "

"Where were you last night mate? " I asked Zayn who was now fully awake.

"Yeah where were you, " Louy asked redundantly.

" Good question, " he said tightening his eyes as he shut them and straightened up. " I can't remember. "

" How can you two be talking to him like y'all wasn't just about to stick Timmy the lizard or what's his tiny ass face, down his throat. " Michelle said highly annoyed.

"What? " Zayn said during his yawn and stretch.

"Nothing!" Said Louy quickly, handing Timmy to me in a discrete manner. " Why don't I help you get upstairs, yeah?"

Louy offered Zayn his arm which he took and allowed him to lead him toward the spiral staircase.

" What is she talking about Louy? What lizard? " Zayn asked as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Nothing. . . . " I could hear Louy trail off finally.

I took my phone from my back pocket to see a text from Liam requesting I bring his son back to him.

"Um Michelle, " I said.

" Yeah, " she answered irritated as she tried to get Micah to let go of her flaming red hair.

" Liam said I should bring Micah Back. "

" I'll do it. "

" Okay, " I said turning away with Timmy in hand toward the back foyer.

" Hey Niall, " Michelle said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tell Amber that rehearsal starts at ten and if you see any of the others tell them too. Amber's by the pool by the way. And get rid of that goddamn lizard!"

I heard Michelle's last words echo in the all white lobby as I walked quickly away towards the side door exit to the pool. There she was, Amber, sitting on the other side of the pool. She seemed lonely and a little stressed I could tell. She had to be planning the wedding all by herself with little assistance from Louy and focusing on her music and modeling career, which she was greatly critiqued about in the media because of her height, all at the sametime. Plus she had to ignore and tolerate the jealous threatening comments from our fans. She always remarked to me that she felt Louy would always be more married to his band mates rather than her. I never felt offended by this , just a bit understanding. She always went anywhere Louy did since they had gotten serious last year and he proposed.

I saw that she saw me approaching with her big brown eyes, and I felt nervous, as she smiled at me. How lucky was he? Louy marrying such a woman. Her smile brightens up a room like a thousand fireflies and her perfect brown hair and caramel skin made her no less than a goddess. Aphrodite, I always nicknamed her, her beauty was unexplainable, my thoughts about her, not that she would care how ' I ' felt.

" Hey Nialler, " she said with a smile.

" Ms Sanchez. " I replied in a fake regal voice as I pulled out a chair and sat in front of her.

"I see Timmy has arrived," she said pointing to the sleeping green lizard on my shoulder. "And just in time huh? I was worried he'd come after you've already left."

I had told her about Timmy before his arrival, and she thought it was a splendid idea. My goodness she was lovely, she always encouraged me to do what my heart told me, pity I exempt telling her how I felt from that.

" Yeah, just in time. "

She smiled and looked down at her binder every now and again as well as her phone.

"Nice dress," I said before I could stop myself, I wore a smile identical to the one I did on my X Factor audition when I was at Katy Perry's mercy, it made me feel dumb.

"Thanks for noticing." She looked down at her white flora dress." I just got it. "

"What you doing? " I asked pointing to her binder.

"Oh, looking for wedding dresses by myself so that nobody on the bridal party can force anything on me, or worst of all mine and Louy's mom. "

"Oh." I said dryly.

Did it make me a bad person the fact that Louy was one of my best mates and I couldn't help but think about his girl in a very inappropriate manner? It was out of my hands sometimes the places my thoughts would go with her in tow. And it stuck in my craw when I heard about their stupid wedding plans. My palms would get sweaty sometimes and I felt my throat tighten every time I was around her.

"Are you okay? " She asked pulling me from my thoughts, noticing the unenthused tone in my voice, as well as the fact that I spaced out.

"Just fine, " I said with a smile so plastic you could see right through it. " Michelle says practice is at ten."

She nodded with a smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. During which time I watched her and thought of how I could make her happier than she was. Sure Louy was a great guy and would make a wonderful husband, but one couldn't deny, they had a lot of problems that was mostly his fault. But still Amber was head over heels for him and would never leave him for anything; and Louy called her his 'It Girl', obviously, he proposed after all. Plus if she did leave him, which like I said was very unlikely, she wouldn't end up with me for over two hundred different good reasons. But these thoughts I couldn't control, because something about her just drew me in, besides her unbelievably figure ( not that I was looking at her body) and beauty.

In half a minute we sparked up a conversation about Timmy and after that ran dry, we said a few sentences about the concert in Hartford then we sat in silence for a good half hour. As I read the song list for Hartford to myself from my phone, she clicked her pen in her right hand and her left hand brushed against mine on the table. I felt weird as though I had been shocked. But just then before either of us had time to react. . .

"Hello gentles, " I heard Harry's voice say as he came to the table.

Just then I saw Liam, Zayn, Teresa and Zayn's blonde Gothic looking Fiancée Natasha all approaching. Unpleasantly Louy was in tow as well. Sadly I loved being around Louy at any given moment except in the presence of Amber.

" Hi Harry, " Amber replied and I tuned out of the rest of their conversation.

Zayn who was now showered and dressed in white and had his hair in a ponytail; and Liam took a seat at the table next to ours having their own conversation about something or whatever. But Teresa and Natasha came over to us as well as Louy.

"Is that a bloody reptile? " asked Natasha sounding rather disgusted.

"Of course not, " said Teresa with a smile. "It's obviously a lizard. "

At that moment Louy who was just about to kiss Amber on the cheek froze with lips pursed, and her eyes widened. Harry who was taking a drink of water, his arm froze just before the bottle met his lips. Zayn and Liam who were in earshot seized their talking and turned in their chairs to have a better look at Teresa. Liam looked very much embarrassed, his left eye and jaw switched, Zayn looked slightly indifferent and Natasha wore a vacant express that read ' I've seen worse ' and I felt suffocated trying to hold back laughter.

" Why is everyone on pause? " Teresa asked. " Did I say something wrong?"

"No," said Zayn casually, "just something stupid is all. "

" Zayn! " Liam scolded.

" What?" He protested. "She bloody well needs to know, yeah!"

Teresa looked taken aback with confusion as everyone unpaused.

"I still don't understand what I said wrong. " she said simply drowning out Zayn and Liam's whispered conversation.

"Don't worry love, " Louy said with a tiny smile placing a hand on her thin shoulder,  
"evolution will catch up with your brain soon; like the rest of us humans. "

That was it for me, I burst out laughing and even threw in a bit of table knocking too.

" Niall! " Amber scolded.

" But. . . . she. . . . " I said between my obnoxious laughter.

I could see Harry holding back laughter too. Natasha took Teresa by the wrist with a rather displeased look on her face and led her to the other table to sit with Liam and Zayn.

"You could have spared her!" Amber yelled angrily at Louy as she stood gathering her things to leave.

I seized my laughing and sat watching Louy and Amber with Harry who didn't seem to care about the argument nearly as much as I did.

" What? " Louy defended. "It's not like she-"

" No! Louy, you didn't have to say that!"

"Like come on Amber! Who doesn't know a bloody lizard is reptile? "

"No, you knew she didn't know that! But you just had to take the opportunity to make fun of her didn't you!"

"Like, come on they taught us that in third grade in primary school back in England!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know! And I don't see anyone making fun of you! What about that time you almost killed me because I told you Superman was the very first ever superhero, and you ran me down pee-pee cluck-cluck that he wasn't and then we found out he was!"

"That's different- Harry," Louy said pointing to Harry, "tell Amber that Teresa should have known that!"

"I -" Harry said with raised eyebrows that almost disappeared into his curly chocolate brown locks and putting up a hand with a 'don't drag me into this' look.

"As a matter-of-fact," Louy finished. "It's a free country I can say what I want."

"Whatever hipocrita! I swear, l love you, but sometimes- !" She said stalking off towards the house.

"Is everything alright over there Lou?" I heard Liam say with a self satisfied smiled from ear to ear.

"Screw you. . . " Louy said walking away in the direction Amber did.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased with myself after seeing this epic row. Don't think badly of me, I beg.

Louis Tomlinson

I hated rehearsal with Michelle, she was way too harsh for my liking. She was good at what she did, but one can't deny she's a right diva. She made history, by being the youngest record producer in the world and she's a girl, not that I'm sexist, but logically it counts in the industry. Despite her difficult childhood, from what I know, she achieved the unachievable by building a rising record company,before the age of twenty-five. Her's is a story someone who doesn't think they can do anything for themselves through hardship, should hear. With all of the latter being a fact she was really spicy. Some people call her fans peppers, because she was that terrible. She made Kanye West and Lorde cry once. I think I made my point.

She made us better ever since we hired her last year. She's my age but acts like she might be twice as old. Because of her we won our first Grammy earlier this year; and next to all that she's our new Record Producer, songwriter and trainer as well. Basically, you name it, she does it. When she sings it breaks your heart. It could be nearly impossible to match such a beautiful voice with such a ratchet person, much like Justin Bieber.

"I'm almost done packing your stuff Lou, " I heard Amber say as I walked in our bedroom at half past twelve.

I watched as she bent and stretched to fold and put my stuff away, she wasn't mad at me anymore for the incident by the pool thankfully.

" Remind me why you're not coming again?" I asked passively as I walked up behind her and touched her buttock in a seductive foreshadowing manner.

" Because, " she said simply. " I have a photo shoot tonight remember?"

" No,I don't actually." I whispered in her ear pressing against her form so she could feel me.

" Louy we talked about this, and why I'm no longer comfortable with it at the moment. " she said when she got my body's determined innuendo.

" Why not? " I protested. " You're not even sure you are. "

"But there's a good chance I am, the home test remember? I set up an appointment to see Dr. Barnett on Monday to confirm." She replied wearily pulling herself from my grasp.

"Great I'll be back by then. " I kissed her on the neck.

"Louy. . . ."

"Why don't you and I," I said pulling her back against me, "just get down to business just for insurance? Just incase I missed?"

"Louy. . . "

"Not that anyone in my family misses when they mean to score. . . " I said mostly to myself.

" Louy - " she said elbowing me in the ribs slightly.

"Come on, it's not like it'll get hurt or anything. My mom's a nurse I know all about these things. I'll be gone for a whole weekend. Please?" I pouted. " Call me papi the way I like."

" Alright, ten minutes," she said reluctantly, " get the door. "

"Forget the door, " I said as I kissed her and playfully shoved her onto our bed,"and you know ten minutes won't cut it right?"

" Louy!" She screamed.

" What? I haven't even started yet!"

" It's Niall's lizard,he's on your back. "

I spun around in place still between Amber's legs and that's when the lizard jumped from my back onto my pillow.

" What the bloody he-" I said puzzled eyeing the lizard. " Hey Amber check it out, " I laughed, "the bloody bastard changes colour too! I should have known, Niall's green shirt, my green shirt and the green grass. " I rolled my eyes. "And wadda you know, his transition from his green to the colour of our bedsheets blue turns him into the same ugly color as our wedding theme. " I said that last without thinking.

" Ugly? " Amber asked taken aback as she moved herself from my reach.

" Awe, " I said not knowing how to respond.

" Sorry, " I heard an Irish accent say dryly," I saw him coming up here and the door was open. . . "

I straightened up to see Niall with bulging voice was trembling as though he were near tears.

"Hang on," I said, " I'll fetch him for you. "

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy this way." Niall said with the latter tone.

"It's okay, " Amber assured him as she did up her dress to cover her momentarily revealed bra, which I undid.

"Here you are." I said as I walked over to him with Timmy and handed it to him.

"Thank you, " he said with a stiff smile.

" What's the matter? " I asked in a whisper so only he could hear."You're acting like you just caught your parents doing it or something. "

"Um," he said rolling his eyes. "I gotta go-"

I watched as Niall hurried from the room.

" What the devil was that about?" I asked Amber.

" I don't know. " she said narrowing her eyes with her hands akimbo which emphasized her lack of height. " Ask our ugly wedding theme! "

" He was acting like he doesn't know what shagging is-"

" Don't change the subject Louis!"

I jumped slightly when I heard how loud her voice had gotten.

"Remember your condition love!"

Zayn Malik

I prayed for the fourth time that day around twelve, I would save my fifth for just before we take off for Connecticut. I was quite disappointed that Natasha had to leave so early, but I guess Little Mix needed her just as much as my boys needed me. We had partied the night before,even though I can't recall any of the events; and she had left me on the couch and helped herself to my bed. She packed my stuff for me in the morning, that was a plus, and pleased my loins as well for a quick minute, but not long enough because Louy wouldn't get lost. Rehearsal was like always, a very long drawn out two to four hours each day of torture from the redhead. Thankfully the boys and I had the rest of the afternoon to do virtually what we wanted until our departure.

"Zayn, " Harry called to me as I walked through the garden on the west wing near the beach where the cool summer air was relaxing with the sound of chirping birds.

" Yeah, " I responded making my way over to him, pulling out a wooden chair and taking a seat next to him.

" I want to talk to you about something." He said, his eyebrows arched.

I saw he was on his laptop and looked highly intent on whatever it was he was looking at. He didn't look up at me as I sat. In less than half a second Liam pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

" Oh good Liam, " Harry said with the latter circumstances of speech.

" What did you want to talk about?" I asked not wanting to seem like a bother.

Harry ignored the question and Liam and I looked at each other and shrugged. Not a moment later Niall arrived looking royally pissed and took a seat next to Liam with his-um - new friend on his shoulder. Louy approached soon after too looking really happy for some unknown reason. He took a seat next to Niall who huffed and shifted his chair in the other direction as he did this and I seemed to have been the only one who noticed.

" Hello Lads, " said Louy with a smile.

"Well you're all smiles." Liam said to Louy.

"Yeah." Louy responded with a Joker like grin and a little girl's shrug.

I watched once again as Niall shot him dirty looks, which only I seemed to notice yet again.

"Harry, what do you want to talk about? " Louy asked, "your text message read: ' get here quick ' remember?"

" Hold on! " Harry said irritated.

" Alright, " Louy said holding up his hands in a surrendering manner.

Half a minute passed and Harry took a deep breath and looked up at us for the first time. He pushed his laptop to the side so we all were in full view.

"Alright," he began, " here's what I wanted to talk about : there's this fan right, who kept sending me tweets ever since we announced that we were going to be performing in Hartford. . . "

"So? " asked Niall who was now stroking Timmy.

"Well, his name is Aiden Sandano he lives in Waterbury Connecticut and he's been following me on Twitter since we were on XFactor. . . "

" Again : so? " I asked irritated.

" So. . . he's a really huge fan of us and he'd really like to meet us. He says he has never been to any of our concerts because he can't afford it and he also says he can't make it to Hartford at this point in time for the meet and greet tomorrow either because his family can't afford that either. "

"Okay, is he sick? " asked Liam.

"No!" Harry said looking taken aback.

"Dying? " asked Louy pointing his index finger as though he were sure he'd be right.

"No!" Harry half shouted.

"So then why are we going to meet him then? " Niall asked with narrowed eyes still stroking Timmy like a certain character from the Godfather.

"Because. . . " Harry began again pleadingly, now shifting in his chair, "think about it you guys, how many of our fans are guys? And how often do we find fans that are guys who can actually admit they are fans of us and be proud of it? "

He was right, I thought, not very often.

Harry parted his lips to speak again but Louy spoke first.

"Look Harry, I know you mean well but we can't go off schedule at last minute for one kid who is not sick or dying, and you know we make the exception for them too ' if ' we can. "

"Okay, I get it Louy," Harry said clasping his hands on the table, "we can't go off schedule and Michelle will probably get mad if-"

"Mad?" Liam said in a 'really Harry?' tone. "More like murder us is what the redhead would do."

Harry looked at Liam in a 'you're right, but listen to what I have to say' manner.

"Look guys," Harry said again, "we're not exhibitionists at the end of the day. See, we don't have to wait until a fan is sick or dying to make their day with our presence on a one on one meet and greet."

" What are you saying? " Asked Niall in a restless and 'get to the point' tone.

" We should go meet this boy."

" Wow, wow, " I said as I straightened up to speak and all eyes fell on me. "This boy, Aiden is it? " (Harry nodded ), " do you have his full address, have you got his age? "

"Yes, 300 Pierpont Rd, Waterbury Connecticut. He's 17. "

"Have you spoken to a parent or guardian?"

"Of course, his mother. "

"And everything's legit? "

"Yes everything's legit. I'm not an idiot Zayn. And why are you being so bloody skeptical anyhow? "

"Because I don't know, " I began sarcastically in my usually feisty tone. " I guess I'm a bit concerned with our safety perhaps? And not to mention, have you heard the story of how Michael Jackson got arrested? Some good deeds are better left undone."

"I haven't actually, " he said blinking rapidly. " But Have you heard the story of NSYNC?"

"No, but why don't you tell it to me? " I gave Harry a challenging look.

"How Justin Timberlake requested to have you know, that 'other guy'," (he air quoted and emphasized), "replaced with another guy because that ' other guy,"' (he air quoted and emphasized), "was lazy and had a smart mouth; like i.e : you."

"How dare you? " I said through gritted teeth, getting up slightly from my chair.

"With ease. " Harry said coldly with a matter-of-fact eye dart.

Harry looked at me with daggers and clasped his hands on the table yet again. It was no secret Harry and I had had a much more difficult time coexisting as harmoniously as the others and I did. I clenched my teeth and fixed something utterly distasteful to spit at him, but before I could add more fuel to the spark, Louy intervened.

"Okay, " Louy standing as though he were giving us a time out. " Here's what's going to happen : we're going to fly to Hartford, around five, that's when we'll get there; we'll rehearse this evening then get settled into our hotel room tonight then, that'll take us back to eight. And if nobody decides to go clubbing," (he looked at me, Liam and Niall ), "we'll have a good night's sleep so we can get up early and go meet this boy first thing in the morning and be back by mid-day for our meet and greet. Then we'll be back on schedule. As for Michelle we'll have to sneak off in the morning and be back before she notices we left the hotel. We'll have to leave really early in the morning, which would mean we have to go see this boy by at least eight A.M. Not exactly my idea of a meet and greet but it'll have to do. And if we get caught by Michelle we make something up. "

"Sounds good to me." Said Harry.

" Zayn? " Louy asked.

"Whatever is okay with me. I was just a bit concerned with our safety is all."

" Liam, Niall? "

"I'm alright with anything." said Liam seemingly not wanting to protest in the wake of the ' almost argument '. "But we all have a photo shoot tonight remember for our album cover?"

" Right, photo shoot, album Domino, my fav. " said Louy.

"I'm good with whatever. " said Niall cooly still stroking Timmy with narrowed eyes.

Harry got up not taking his stuff and stalked off towards the beach leaving us to stare after. Liam then went to get his son when Teresa requested assistance, Louy's phone rang and he moved away from us to speak. Niall however was still seated admiring his new friend, Timmy. And I was absorbed in thought.

I didn't know where it came from but there was a nudge inside me, a sort of intuition, telling me not to go meet this boy, I didn't see any reason not to because Harry had a point about our male fan base and Louy's plan worked out swimmingly too; but there it was anyway. I had a feeling I was being paranoid. I took to twitter immediately to search this boy's page, I saw him, he was scrawny and he wasn't friends with Proactive or X OUT either because his Hispanic face looked as though someone had spread tiny pebbles across it. He had a weird haircut that resembled a much worst version of the one Daniel Radcliffe wore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and he was bespectacled.

He had posted different pictures of each of us like every two hours or so and confessed his undying love for us in the captions and in words only tweets despite the rude comments he received. Poor kid, I thought, as I scrolled down his page. There I was more times than the rest, pictures of me since 2010, pictures I didn't even at that moment remember taking. He obviously had an oral fixation with us too, because in all my pictures, creepily, I couldn't help but notice, I was, as well as the boys, sticking out our tongues. But still, I felt so terrible that I hadn't felt terrible before now. This kid, even though he wasn't sick and dying he was a huge fan and he wanted to meet us, I really should make it happen since I can, without a second thought, I thought.

"NO! " I heard Niall yell snapping me out of my thoughts, as I heard a random bird's crow.

"What is it ? " I asked.

"That fucking bird took Timmy! " he replied tearfully pointing towards the bird flying away with the reptile between its clutched toes.

"Um, " I said unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry for your loss? "

Niall Grrred, then got up and stalked off towards the house using mixed Irish curse words and screaming ' I hate everything!'.

"First he bought a Jamaican lizard online, " began Liam as he sat down with Micah who was wearing a cute monkey suite with our FOUR album cover photo on it,"then he cries when something eats it."

"We really should keep an eye on him." I said thoughtful as I watched Liam struggle to open Micah's stroller."I think he's going through something. Maybe an early life crisis. "

I took Micah from Liam so he could concentrate on opening the stroller.

"Either that, or we should check him for a vagina."

"Yup," I giggled.

"Hey Zayn, " he said as he struggled with the now screaming happily baby, while trying to put him in the stroller. " Do you think Louy knows Niall's in love with Amber? "

" No! " I said far too quickly. "I mean, I know- but not our business!"

"You're right," he replied simply. "Hey wanna order a pizza?" He switched tone.

"Sure let's do it." I said picking up my phone to dial Domino's.

Harry Styles

I walked towards the beach leaving the boys in my wake. I felt so ticked at Zayn, he was being quite an inconsiderate twit. His lazy and impulsive aura was always taxing from day one, he was good at what he did and a good friend at the best of times; but my gosh he was lazy. Everything was always: 'neh-neh, too hard, or too much for me,' with him. The only reason he truly didn't want to go see this boy, was because he didn't fancy getting up early. I had seen this boy's twitter page and yes there were millions, maybe billions of fans across the world that does what he does, but I just felt like it was a duty to make a fan happy if we can. We can't fix the world, but we could die trying.

". . .yeah I know Justin. . I'll see you then?" I heard Michelle say to the person on the other end of her phone just before she hung up.

She was walking in my direction her long red hair blowing on the wind as she cursed to herself. I always thought she was really pretty. I've been trying to cuddle with her ever since the day we hired her last year. But I guess not everyone is smittened by Hazza at first sight because I have yet to pick the fruit from that tree. I really do fancy her for the mere fact that she didn't find herself on her knees before me without taking the time to get to know me; right lady she was, a complete turn on, feisty and classy. Alot more interesting than all the bicycles that I have come across so far.

"Michelle," I said as she approached me.

" Hey Harry, " she said sounding stressed.

I could see that she was barefooted and slightly hopping.

"What happened to your to foot?"

"I sprained my ankle. " She said.

"Oh, do you want me to- "

"Hey Harry, " she interjected, " something's come up I'm not going to be going with you boys this evening to Hartford."

"Why?" I asked confused. " What came up?"

"Well, you remember the song hook you gave Justin, 'Victoria Secret Perfume ', he needs help co-writing on it. I'm sure you know the brat doesn't like leaving California if he doesn't have to, plus he likes writing with me in person."

"Okay, but I thought he was done with the song? "

"Well, he's not and we need to start recording next week, so I'm going to have to stay behind to write it with him."

"But what will we do about management tomorrow? And the day after that? "

"Well Simon will be meeting you guys in Hartford tomorrow afternoon, plus who knows I might just be done by then. "

" Okay, I guess." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry, y'all be fine without me. I trained you guys remember? " She playfully punched my arm.

I laughed as the more romantic side of me nudged telling me to ask her out even though I have on so many other occasions and she turned me down. And they were all very embarrassing instances where I would say : "Go out with me," and she'd reply : " never in your in your wildest dreams," I'd say once again:"you want me," and she would reply: "fuck you," And Louy would say from the corner of his mouth, as she ranted on and on about how I thought of her as a trick," leave her alone. " But the nudge hissed at me, if you don't ask her out you know you'll be kicking yourself all the way to Connecticut knowing she might have just said yes.

"Michelle, " I said feeling rather scared.

" Yes," she replied expectantly in a tone that was out of character for her devil-may-care personality.

"Would you want to go out with me?" I asked, " You know like on a date after I get back from you know, Connecticut?"

She looked at me with her gorgeous grey eyes.  
" Sure," she replied sweetly.

Were my ears working properly or did she say yes? The nudge inside me, purred like a cat and my stomach felt funny. What had changed why now? Either way, the nudge jumped and yelled thrusting its fist in triumph, and for good measure it sneered in satisfaction and put on its sun glasses lastly. I had never seen her like this before; and yes, she was the only girl who got me this way in a long time. She snapped me out of thoughts when she did something that surprised me, she took my much larger manly hand into her tiny, soft feminine one and suggested we took a walk along the beach and chat. Hence my row with Zayn forgotten.

Later that afternoon. . . .

Liam Payne

"I don't understand why you don't want to come Teresa, I'm being honest. " I said as I put my suitcase into the back of the silver van and Niall pushed past me to get in.

"Because," she said simply, holding Micah. "I don't want to embarrass you Liam!"

"Teresa," I said as I took hold of her arm and pulled her gently away from the van so the boys weren't in earshot. "You don't embarrass me love. If you did, would I have brought you here and told the world we are together? And I wouldn't have marked the day you told me you were pregnant with this little tyke," ( I rubbed Micah's dirty brown haired head ),"as the happiest day of my life, my darling. I love you Teresa with all my heart."

"Oh Liam, I love you too! " She said as she flung her arm around my neck with Micah safely positioned in the other arm and kissed me full on the lips.

"Oi! " Yelled Louy from the van, sticking his head through the window. " Break it up! Our jet leaves in an hour, you two had all day for all that touchy-feelie! "

"We can't get much action with this bundle of joy around, now can we?" I said to Teresa as we broke apart.

She giggled at me and rubbed my head. Michelle was standing a few meters away from us being rather friendly with Harry I couldn't help but notice randomly, boy was I happy she wasn't coming. Teresa and I moved closer to the van as Harry and Michelle's conversation seemed to be coming to an end.

"Time to go boys!" Michelle yelled as Harry got into the van.

"Should I call you at eight or does Connecticut have a different time than LA?" Teresa asked curiously as I turned my attention back to her.

"Oh for the love of god!" Zayn yelled from the van as Louy whined up the window so Teresa couldn't hear what else he was going to remark about her.

"They do actually, " I said as I said with a smile of discretion. " Don't call me love, I'll call you first okay? "

She nodded with a smile. And I kissed her one final time on the cheek, and Micah on the head. I waved her goodbye as I walked up to Amber who was standing next to the van.

"Keep an eye on her for me will you? "

"Sure." she nodded and gave me a knowing look as she touched my shoulder.

I got into the van and sat next to Louy and Harry in the front row.

"Good luck boys! " Amber and Teresa yelled in unison as we drove away down the hill.

I saw Michelle salute us a '1D' in sign language, while wearing her usual stern face just before her and the other girls were out of sight. I watched as the Greek letters of the word GODDESS disappeared as we drove farther away. Niall who still looked troubled by something, which I as well as Zayn knew was due to his internal battle of his feelings for Amber which I hoped for his sake and Louy's not to mention, the band's, he would try to deal with like a mature adult and squash quickly; had sparked up a conversation with Zayn.

"Hey Liam," Louy said from the other side of the van, "you know Micah really resembles you a lot you know."

"You really think so? " I asked sitting up proudly.

"Well yeah, " he frowned, "but I just hope for his sake that he also inherited your brains too! "

The entire van eruption with laughter. Even our driver Rob, joined in.

"You don't have to be rude!" I half shouted seriously.

" Sorry, " Louy said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Zayn still dying with laughter. "Sorry you have two children named Teresa and Micah!"

The laughter went on.

"I see you and Harry haven't a cold-shoulder anymore, " I said solemnly.

But this did not seem to phase either Zayn or Harry because they continued to laugh together and high fived each other.

I loved Teresa and I refused to let anyone make me feel ashamed of her. Whether they were my friends and band mates or not. She had my baby and we were in love. There was no way I was going to let them keep talking her down, thank you very much.

"You know something," I began loudly and seriously, " you boys don't even see how much you hurt 'my' feelings when you say stuff about Terry!"

The van became silent with solemn faces staring at me.

" I love her, and I don't appreciate you all making fun of her. She is in my life and that's where she'll stay for a very long time; until we grow old I pray to God. And I don't want you all making her feel bad about herself every ten seconds or so, even at all. Now is that clear?!"

"Crystal." The quadruple said in unison.

"Good I'm glad we're all on the same page then, yeah."

The remaining journey I spent in silence on my phone listening to Coldplay and 'NSYNC. I glanced out the window at the locals and sometimes the desert every now and again. I listened to Harry and Louy talk about Secondary school, and girls they dated back then. Zayn and Niall however, were behind us chatting it up about how Niall was thinking of getting a new lizard and Zayn telling him not to because it was weird, and Niall giving him every which reason why it wasn't.

When our van arrived at the airport, there they were. . . . A colleague of girls screaming and sounding like bees and the rushing ocean, holding fliers and handmade posters of all of us (mostly Harry and Niall), greeting us. Immediately my lips curled into that highly appreciative smile as the boys and I stepped out of the van. The girls all but jumped on me, I kept smiling as the girls pushed and shoved each other rather violently to get as close to me as possible. I tried to make my steps as light as was humanly possible so I didn't step on any of their feet. I could never get use to this. They pulled and dragged my clothing some even successfully ridding me of some of my stuff.

One girl pulled me close to her for ten seconds to snap a photo I could see Harry and the rest facing the same series of things. Security had to try to control the screaming girls as we tried to enter the airport. One girl who was trying to take a picture with Zayn even fell, but he was nice enough to help her to her feet and let her have her photo. The paparazzi's cameras were the worst; it was blinding, their lights when it flashed, there were times when I felt like I couldn't see. Just before the boys and I were safely inside the airport and were being escorted to our waiting area for our jet, I saw a girl try to kiss Louy on the mouth which for some unknown reason he let happen, she was lovely, but still a complete stranger. For me it got much worse, a kinky haired girl grabbed me in the lower regions.

"Goodness," Harry said panting when we were all safely a fivesome again, sitting in the V.I.P waiting room. "I love the fans but I swear, they could have spared my nuts!"

"Yours too huh?" I asked rubbing my sack.

"Right this way boys." said a tall thin Indian air hostess dressed in burgundy.

We followed the woman through the long metal tunnel connecting our jet to the airport and in we went via single file. Our jet, which bore our picture on it since we hired Michelle who had insisted we had this done, thought it was an artist's right of passage, was rather large. Once on the jet, our team of stylists began to phone us that they would be meeting us in the lobby of our Hotel in Hartford; along with one final phone call from Michelle reminding us of the schedule, God, she was annoying.

When our stuff and our persons were safely on the jet, Niall sat next to me seemingly happier than he was earlier, Zayn and Louy sat just behind us chatting it up about tattoos. Harry however sat right behind the cockpit with the air hostess, with whom he flirted. We pushed back and prepared for take off after ten minutes of actually being seated. Then we were tightly buckled and taking off.

"Hey why'd you let that girl kiss you?" Zayn asked Louy as I eavesdropped, just as we're settled in the air.

"I didn't LET her mate," he laughed. "She kissed me and I couldn't stop her in time."

"Right?" said Zayn as though he didn't buy it.

"No, I'm being serious now, although she was pretty hot I'm about to be a married man, yeah. Matter of, interest when will you be getting married?"

I tuned out of Louy and Zayn's conversation.

"Hey Niall, " I whispered to Niall who was staring out the window and biting his index finger nail.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Can we talk for a second? "

"Sure," he said turning to face me.

"Look, you know that if you're going through something you can always talk to us boys or me right?"

"Yeah sure." He responded in confusion.

"I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay," he laughed as he turned to look through the window again.

I knew how he felt I always saw the way he looked at Amber. I recognised it, it was the same look I saw in Louy's eyes when he looked at her. This endeavor would catch up on us soon I could feel it, and it won't be pretty.


	3. Prowling

Niall Horan

I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling of our hotel room. The pass evening was hectic for me and the boys. A host of really dedicated fans bombarded us as we entered the Danvastir Hotel in Hartford and took some of our stuff. Then we had rehearsal with Michelle, via tablet, I swear that girl, we could never get rid of her could we? Then we had a photo shoot and after that was over we still had to train. And after all that pain and nonesense, as we tried to get to our room fifteen fans asked for autographs.

"I just want to get some sleep. " Louy said from the other bed as I sat up.

"It's only 9 : 30, " said Harry from the bathroom.

"But I'm so bloody tired."

"Hey guys," Zayn cut in over his 'Fifty Shades of Grey ' book."You know those girls this evening, they stole my favorite jumper. "

"Really? " asked Harry.

"Yeah," continued Zayn, " and to think I almost wore the one my grandmother made for me. I'm happy I didn't do that, because I'd be crying now."

"And you think that sweater situation is bad," Harry tale told, "they took my underwear without taking off my pants!"

"Really? " asked Liam looking up from his phone rather fascinated.

"Yeah, " Harry replied, " it was rather bizarre."

"Heh, a girl tried to do that to me last year," I laughed somewhat proudly.

"Did she really?" Zayn asked amazed.

"Yeah she tried," I began frankly, "but the joke was on her, because I was commando! "

"I don't think the joke was on her Niall, " Louy said sounding like he were face down in a pillow.

"Why do you say that? "

"Think about it, " he replied with the latter circumstances of speech.

"How do you suppose they do it then?" asked Liam, as he took a picture of himself, "The girls I mean, steal our underwear?"

"You don't want to know," said Harry as he re-entered the room shirtless and took his phone out. "This boy really wants to meet us, he left me like thirteen messages pleading our attendance tomorrow. "

"So did you tell him that we're totally game?" asked Zayn as his eyes widened seemingly from the contents of his book.

"Yeah I did. "

Zayn nodded as I watched his eyes widen yet again and he mouthed the words 'how is that even possible?'.

After a few minutes, Harry was on Skype in the far corner with some girl or the other, he had his headphones in and was in a whisper with whomever. Louy was on the phone with Amber, Liam was on his laptop as well as Zayn. I looked at Instagram and twitter some more, for a few minutes until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up annoyed and headed towards it to answer.  
Standing before me was a dark haired Asian girl. She was really pretty, I could see she was pregnant, had a huge baby bump underneath her top. To be frank, she looked like she was ready to pop at any moment.

"Wow," I said as my eyes hovered on her baby bump underneath her white top. "May I help you? "

"Yes Mr Horan, " she said with a huge smile. " My family and I are staying two suites down and I was wondering if you and your band mates would sign my bump if it's not too much trouble."

What the what? I thought.

"Awe," I said unsure of how to respond. " What's your name? "

" Ju Lyn. " she smiled.

"Okay Ju Lyn. How old are you? " I asked concerned about how young she looked.

"Sixteen years. "

" Well that's unfortunate. . . " I said as Louy came to the door.

"Niall what are you - who's this? "

" Ju Lyn. " she responded.

"Wow," said Louy noticing the bump too.

"She wants us to sign her bump Louy."

"You know Niall, " Louy whispered to me.  
"When I said you should foster a pregnant teenage girl, you know I wasn't serious right?"

After the fan had left I took a bath. The water felt good against my skin but also, it reminded me just how tired and lonely I was. Slowly I was starting to crave the company of that official girl, that 'It Girl'. My band mates were settling down one by one too. Harry was arse over tea kettle for Michelle who I knew maybe felt the same way but was too proud to admit it. Zayn and Louy were engaged, Louy would be married by the end of summer and there was nothing I could do about my feelings for Amber. Liam was in love with Teresa and had a son with her and I was just- here. The girls that tried to talk to me were all basically trying to warm my bed and tell their friends about my length. That was fine with me for a long time, but now I wanted so much more. I didn't want to be that guy from One Direction that she slept with, I wanted to be Niall the man she loves. Turn on the lights, because I've yet to find such a woman.

As I re-entered the room, I could hear Liam's snores and Louy's whispered conversation.

"What's another word for throbbing?" asked Zayn from his computer.

" Why? " I asked curiously as I saw him typing.

"Never mind I've got it. "

"What's another name for encouraged? " Zayn asked yet again looking up at me from his computer.

"What? "

"Hah, never mind I've got it."

"What are you writing? " I asked as I walked behind him to see what was on his computer's screen. " Are you writing fanfiction?!"

"Mind your own goddamn business, yeah! " Zayn said as he pushed down the laptop slightly as if to close it.

"Okay, " I said moving away from him towards my stuff to get dressed.

His narrowed eyes followed me both warningly and embarrassed all the way across the room. Then when he thought it was safe he resumed his writing. After a few minutes of watching some ridiculous gossip about myself and the boys on my computer via YouTube, I realized that I had left my phone in the bathroom.  
I quickly went and opened the door. To my utter bewilderment there was Harry holding his tablet naked doing a very questionable action.  
" Jesus! " He yelled, almost falling over in the bathtub.  
" Harry, is everything alright?" I heard Michelle's American accent say from the tablet.

"Is that Michelle? " I asked in disbelief.

"Michelle, I'll call you back okay? " Harry said straightening up, just before he hung up.

"So you and Michelle, huh?" I couldn't help but saying.

" What do you want Niall?" He asked slightly meaner than I had expected, his face turning scarlet with embarrassment.

"My phone, I left it on the sink." I picked my phone up.

"And don't give me those judgey eyes alright? It's not even as you think. " Harry said irritated.

" I'm not judging you, I'm just a bit shocked is all. "

"Yeah- well." He stratched his head.

"So are you two together? "

" No, not officially. We've decided to take things slow." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay. "  
"And if it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if you kept this on the low please?"

"Sure- I mean, your secret's safe with with me-"

"I mean it Niall, not even Louy and them. I don't want anyone to let it slip. Imagine the headline for that on Clevver news , 'Harry Styles screws manager for better management'."

"Okay, fine I hear you. " I said half way through the door. " I'll leave you to your own devices then? "

I closed the door behind me and re-entered the room. Everyone was preoccupied. Louy was still talking in whispers to Amber on the phone and clipping his toenails. Liam was arguing with Teresa over the phone that he had fell asleep why he hadn't called earlier; and watching reruns of Empire. Zayn was on the phone with his Fiancée telling her about ' Fifty Shades of Grey ', what he thought of it. And I. . . .  
"I'm going out for a bit. " I said as I put on my black hoody.  
It was as if I had never spoken at all, because not one band mate gave me the time of night. I closed the door behind me and down the halls of the hotel I went in search of an elevator. This one was different than the others I've been in over the years, it looked alot like the interior of how James Cameron depicted the first class section of the R.M.S Titanic, a burgundy and white theme looking rather old fashioned. I was grateful that nobody had recognized me yet. It was into the busy lobby and out the spinning door in two minutes.  
Hartford was beautiful. I guess with all the fans gone I could appreciate it's beauty more. It looked alot like Manhattan, it had the same firefly like lighting with large beautiful buildings. The only thing separating them is the fact that Hartford was exceptionally dead. I walked down the street into the night and to my delight there was a strip club right there, ' Boobs and Brew '. Interesting, I thought, as I approached. I wasn't the kind of guy you would catch at a strip joint, but I felt like I needed this.  
The bouncer didn't ask any questions he just took five of my hundred dollar bills and let me by. The music was really loud, and I could see the green and pink strobe lights as I walked down the semi-dark entrance hall. Chris Brown's ' Loyal's', more explicit version was on play. I recognised a few of the men there, really huge names in sports, basketball mostly, with wives and or children. I wish not to name anynames. I walked in careful not to get noticed by these familiars, and headed for a seat in the far corner where I wouldn't be visible to them. I ordered the strongest drink I could think of. American alcohol was wossy, but who's complaining?  
The woman who took my order was Indian, young, beautiful and clad in a silver two piece swim suit ( at least I think it was ), with pointed golden boobs attached much like the ones Madonna wore way back in the day. There were seven or so stripper poles on a platform a few inches from me. On them were several very attractive women wearing a lingerie looking, black get up, doing seductive gymnastic like dance moves. One of them in particular, who was the closest to me, reminded me vaguely of Rihanna, how she dressed in her 'Umbrella ' music video.  
Just then as the waitress gave me my drink with a look of disbelief when she realised who I was, the girl next to the Rihanna look alike approached me. She was black and had cat eyed contacts in, with alot of curly hair, she was really pretty, and she had a huge buttock, even more so than Amber's, ( that was really saying something ). She sat on my lap straddling me. I had never done anything like this before; had a strange female behave so intimately with me; nor have I had one touch my unmentionable region like that. I wanted her to stop immediately.  
" Could you please get up! " I said as I tapped her arm slightly.

"Don't touch the bitch! " A big man wearing dark glasses said from the other side of the platform.

" Okay, " I said as she grinded on me, "but could you please tell her to get up?"

" No can do, you have to pay her, she's doing her job," he said.

I reached into my pocket for my wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill then stuck it in the side of her bra. She still didn't move.

"Get up would you! " I spat.

"Fuck you!" She said getting to her feet and stalking off towards the platform.

That was it, I paid for the drink and finished it then I looked for the exit, still careful not to be noticed by the familiars. I was completely unraveling. What was going on with me? First I bought a Jamaican lizard online and named it; now I was in a strip club with a stranger grinding on me? Looking back it seems so dumb that I would do that, buy a lizard. I wasn't even into lizards or strip clubs! Was it the lack of a female companion tainting my life so? Or was it because of my feelings for Amber which I couldn't do anything about? Either way, all this was ridiculous.

I ended up at the back of the club on the street next to the one the hotel was on. I started down the brightly lit street but I stopped when I saw six girls gathered dressed similarly to the ones that rode the poles. For some reason I decided to watch them for a bit, I'm not sure what for, maybe for amusement I suppose?

"I can't believe we only made like three hundred bucks tonight Sonja. " I heard a soulless looking blonde girl say to a dark haired girl.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better Andy," the dark haired girl sighed.

Just then a van drove up and the other four girls got in. They all said their goodbyes and left the two girls that spoke by themselves. I walked further up the otherwise lonely street in their direction and the blonde vampire looking girl called Andy noticed me.

"Hey, I know you!" She said solemnly as I froze. "You're that guy from One Direction. "

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Niall Horan?" She asked approaching me.

"That's me," I said modestly as I shoved my hands down my sweats.

"What are you doing in a sleazy place like this? " she asked curiously without an ounce of starstruck in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing. " I said considering how young she looked.

"I was working obviously," she said with a frank eye dart.

"Well," I began as I looked over at the dark haired girl who was now talking on her phone, " this doesn't seem like a very honourable job if you ask me. "

"Well, I guess sometimes a girl's gotta do what she has to do. I mean not everyone can sing or play guitar. And I'm sure the world needs people like me to strip for horn balls like you. "  
I laughed, and she raised her eye brows at me quite expressionless.

I don't know what came over me and why. She seemed nice the kind of nice I sort of liked. Truth be told, maybe I was drunk why I did this, or just being spontaneous. . . .

"Would you like to come back to my hotel with me? " I asked smoothly.

"You just get right to the point don't you?" She said with a sort of Severus Snape aura. "I'm a stripper, not a prostitute."

"Okay, " I began. "But in my defense I never said - "

"You don't even know my name-"

"Sure I do. It's Andy."

"Wait, how'd you know that? " She narrowed her eyes.

"Because, I over heard."

She studied me for a second, giving me a searching look, her slender face still very much expressionless, except for her narrowed eyeliner filled eyes.

"Hold on," she said finally, "I'm going to talk to her for a moment. Don't go anywhere. "

"Okay. " I said a little too egotistically, as I watched her head towards the dark haired girl who was calling her.

I watched as they had a deliberating conversation. After two minutes of this, a black car drove up and the dark haired girl got in.  
"Call me if you need help getting home. " I heard the dark haired girl say just before waving Andy goodbye and driving away.  
Andy walked towards me once more, we were now the only people on the street.

" Are we ready to go?" She asked solemnly, clutching her black handbag underneath her arm.

"Yeah, " I said as I gestured her to start the journey ahead of me.

We walked in silence side by side until the end of the street.

"Are you a fan of my band? " I asked finally rather nervously to break the awkward silence.

"No."

" Yeah right. " I laughed.

"No," she said. " I really am not a fan," she blinked rapidly to emphasize the seriousness of the her statement, "there was really no sarcasm behind it. "

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"I know like literally one song from you guys, 'what makes you beautiful ' I think it's called? "

"Yeah our first single ever."

"Yeah." She said still emotionless, as she threw a long winter coat over her rather eye catching outfit.  
"Why, is it that you aren't a fan of boy bands? Or you just don't like our music or something? "

"No," she said simply, pulling her white blonde hair back from her thin highly make-uped face. "I just have bigger fish to fry than follow boy bands. "

"I see. So how'd you recognize me then? "

"Because I still don't live under a rock, " she said pointing to a poster of the boys and I promoting our concert on a light post to her left. " See?"

"Oh ."

"Fancy," she said, as I gestured her to enter the spinning door to the hotel before me, not truly sounding impressed at all.

"Wait here, " I said pointing her to sit on a sofa near the check in desk.

I booked a suite and then I looked around to make sure nobody was watching me, then I waved Andy toward me. We took the elevator, in which time I asked myself, was I really going to sleep with this girl? She really needed the money, obviously, but was I really going to actually sleep with her? I looked at her from the corner of my eye, I couldn't read her expression, to see how she felt about all of this, she just wore a meh look on her face. We got off on the third floor, the one right below the one the boys and I are staying. I gestured her into the room before me once I got the door to the suit open.  
This one was identical to the one the boys and I were staying in, except this one had a single queen sized bed in it and ours had two kings.

" So. . ." Andy began, nervously setting her things down.

"Er, right the money." I said reaching into my pocket for my wallet. " Is a thousand alright? "

"Alright? " She said with wide eyes; the first real expression I've seen on her face. " That's more than I make on average in two weeks sometimes! "  
I handed her the money and she looked tearful with disbelief.

"Thank you so much! "

I held up a hand modestly to stop her talking.  
"It's fine."

" What do you want me to do?" She asked after putting the money away in her handbage.  
I took a seat on the burgundy coach and I studied her for a moment.

"How old are you? " I asked as I rubbed the perimeter of my blond goatee and mustache.

"Eighteen. " She said in a low voice with her head down.

I didn't buy it, I had a feeling she was younger.  
"Where do you live? And with whom? "

She held up her head.

"To make a long story short: I used to live in Danbury with my mom and stepdad but then my mom became a raging alcoholic and had to go to rehab. And my stepdad, let's just say that I had to get away from him. Now I live here in Hartford with my half-brother's girlfriend who got me this job."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. " I said really feeling sorry.

I watched as she began to remove her clothing before me without another word; not looking the least bit pitiful of her own situation. She let each piece of clothing land on the floor until her skinny form stood before me wearing only her yellow laced knickers. She moved closer to me until she was centimeters away, then she went on her knees before me and began pulling down my trousers. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to sit next to me. I could see a sparkle on her cheek, a tear.

" I don't want you to do anything. " I said as I rubbed my hand over my face. "It seems pathetic but I just really wanted someone to talk to, someone to bare my soul to." I bent and shook my head. "Gosh, I know what you must be thinking, poor rich guy what sort of problems could he possibly have? He's well off than I am."

"Actually, " she said sobbing with mascara streaming down her face,"I was wondering what could have possibly happened in your life to make you think you had to resort to talking to a complete stranger just to have someone to talk to."

"See, I crave the thing the average human craves, someone to love. A companion, someone who loves me in the way I would want to be loved and I can love her back. I've achieved everything I have prayed my whole childhood to achieve. But still there's just something missing, a lack of purpose, a sense of not having someone who knows my heart beats because theirs do."

"Love. . . ." She said through her sobbs. "I've never been loved. My mother didn't even love herself. And I never knew my dad. I don't try to drown in it, I deal with it because guess what? Such is life."

I looked at her eyes swimming with tears. Sure unlike Andy I had countless people who loved and cared for me. There was my family: I have a mother and father who loves me deeply. A brother who loves me too, a sister-in-law as well. And I had my band mates that were just as good as brothers to me that loves me too. There were Michelle and Simon too, though stern, do care about me. But still I wanted something else outside that, that other feeling.

"Why don't you go take a shower and and try to get some sleep? It's like one A.M." I said still a little emotional."Do you have someone to get you tomorrow morning? The check out time is eleven? "  
She nodded.

I watched as she got up and covered her breasts with her hands as though pride was now taking over. I watched her head to the bathroom and I stayed seated and waited until I heard the shower then I got up to search her handbag. I needed to know how old she really was. I took her handbag up and in it were : condoms, make-up, a list of names, girl names, with scheduling and an ID! Which read :  
Merl Grove Academy of Dance  
Name : Anabella S. Serge  
Born : February 12, 2001  
I wiped my hand over my face. She wasn't even sixteen, I thought, and barely fifteen! I felt so ashamed and disgusted by myself, that I had picked up a child! What if I had slept with this little girl? What then? I quickly put back her stuff into her bag and set it down exactly how and where I found it. About fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom with no make-up, (she looked much prettier), with her hair dripping wet.  
"That was refreshing. I feel so much better now."

" Why'd you lie to me? " I asked coldly.

She froze with a puzzled look.

"Why'd you tell me you were eighteen, but it says on your ID you're fifteen."

"You went through my stuff? How dare you? " she said walking quickly over to her bag and taking it in hand.

"Because I was concerned!" I said getting to my feet."I really don't like lie liars, you know." I paced for a moment giving her a stern look."You had the opportune moment to tell me the truth but you decided to lie to me! When I suggested you come here why didn't you decline? You're fifteen working in a strip club? What were you trying to do coming here, get me arrested were you? "

"No, I-" she said tearfully putting her bag down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought-"

"You know what I think?" I said finally stopping my pacing with folded arms. "I think you're a fifteen year old kid, not only stripping, but having sex with random guys. Personally, I don't think a fifteen year old kid should be having sex at all, but this - I think I should call the police. "

"Oh please don't," she begged completely breaking down. "I don't sleep around, I swear. I have never been with a guy my whole life. I dance, I'm a dancer. I strip yes, but it's just dancing, I don't prostitute myself, I'm honest. It's just you I thought if I did it I'd get some money obviously-"

I watched as she fell to the floor and cried horribly loud. I felt so awful watching her. I took her in an embrace, and let her cry on my shoulder. It was rather strange but I hadn't a clue what else to do. She used my hoody to wipe her eyes and blow her nose as I helped her get to her feet and sat her on the couch. Usually I would have felt grossed out by the latter but I didn't, I really didn't care.

"Why would you have given yourself away to me like that? You don't even know me?" I asked gently not really knowing what to say, as I rubbed her back.

"I just, I needed the money-" she sobbed still using my hoody to wipe her eyes.

"Your innocence is something very precious, you don't just give that to any guy." I said.

"I just-"

"Andy, look at me," I said as I lifted her head by her chin. "I don't want you going back to that strip club. "  
"I haven't anyone to take care of me, I have to."

"There isn't anyone at all you could stay with some place else?"

"Well - I do have an aunt in LA, my mom's sister, she'd be happy to take me in as far as I know if I could get to her. I lost contact with her a few years ago -"

"That's perfect!" I said excitedly. "I'm flying back to LA on Monday. Andy how would you like to fly to LA with me and I'd help you find her?"

"You'd do that? "

"Yes!" I said feeling like I had a purpose all of a sudden. "Go home and go get your important documents and necessaries only, we travel light I'm afraid. "

"I always have my important documents with me."  
"Well in that case, stay put then. I'll have this room paid until the time comes for us to leave. I want you to stay put until then, okay? "

She nodded really fast.

"You can go get some clothes or whatever at the stop and shop while you're here, but that's it I want you to stay put do you understand? I'm going to have to make some phone calls."

"Yes,"she said quickly.

"What about your brother and his girlfriend? Will they miss you?"

"No," Andy said. "They'd be thrilled to get rid of me even. I was a burden."

"Do you have a phone? " I asked.

"Yeah, " she said reaching into the side pocket of her bag.

I took her phone and punched my number in, and then I punched her number into mine.

"I think you should get some sleep you look tired." I said handing her her phone.

"Okay," she smiled.

"The bed's all yours." I said pointing to the neatly spread bed.

My eyes followed her form as she walked over to bed. She let the robe fall to the floor, exposing her body once more. I looked away, trying to have discretion. She pushed back the white bedclothes and underneath it she went. She tossed and turned for a minute until she found a comfortable position to lie in.  
"Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep? " I asked still seated on the couch.  
She nodded, her eyes looking puffy from crying so much and itchy with tiredness, I felt a little tired myself.

"I almost forgot, would you like to attend the concert tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said softly with a smile.

We had so much in common, I thought, we both had so much more going on inside than what met the eyes of others.

"I like you," she said softly.

"What? " I asked with a smile.

"I like you," she said sitting up and covering her breasts with the bedclothes. "You're just so cuddly. And humble, and kind. It's as if when you smile, I know that everything will be fine."

"Really? " I asked feeling flattered.

"Yes. Come lay down with me." She suggested.

"Andy. . .I can't-" I said wiping a hand over my face.

"That's not what I meant." She said in a whisper.

I got up and my feet involuntarily carried me over to the bed. I took off my hoody and my sweats; then I turned down the lights almost to darkness. I moved to the other side of the bed, Andy watching me the entire time, and under the covers I went without a word. I felt her toss and turn next to me once again to find a comfortable position. I moved closer to her naked body, and she let me hug her, and with the utmost self control and decency I drifted into a peaceful slumber for the first time in months.


	4. Proxy

Louis Tomlinson

I woke up with a start at exactly 4:30 A.M. I yawned and stretched weeding out the tiredness from my aching body. Boy did I fall asleep in the wrong position; I felt like Lex Luthor got the best of me. It took me a moment before I realized I was holding my phone in my left hand, which I apparently fell asleep with at my ear. I looked at it as I heard the soft snores of my darling fiancé coming from it. So typical- we both fell asleep while chatting it up real dirty; we loved playing by ear the few times we were ever apart. The iPhone was burning hot and the battery about to die; 6:45:23, that's how long it was Amber and I have been talking and phone - sleeping. I glanced over at Harry's sleeping frame beside me as I hopped off the bed to fetch my charger from my sack.

I simultaneously looked at Zayn and Liam in their unconscious state too. But then it hit me. . . . . I counted us three times; Harry slept next to me, Zayn and Liam over there, then where the devil is the blond one? I thought. I quickly abandoned my charger task and looked in the bathroom and the hallway for the Irishman, but he was nowhere in sight. Typical! So typical, I yelled in my head, he always does this! Wait that's not true, I backtracked inwardly with an outward laugh, Zayn always does, this was new.

"Harry," I whispered in Harry's ear.

"Five more minutes Michelle," He groaned, with eyes still shut, waving me to leave him alone.

"Harry-"

"Just give me five minutes mommy, I won't be late for school I promise." He rolled over with a snore.

I flared my nostrils at this, then I moved over to Zayn and Liam's bed leaving Harry be.

"Zayn," I whispered to Zayn who was sleeping rather peacefully pouting in his sleep with a blue head tie on his head, seemingly protecting the style of his hair.

"What?" He asked eyes still shut.

"Where's Niall? Have you seen him?"

"A. I'm not his keeper, and B. No!"

I narrowed my eyes at Zayn, my was he a right feisty one.

"Zayn!"

"What now?" He said his eyes popping open.

"I can't find Niall anywhere!"

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Zayn asked getting up from the bed revealing his tattooed torso and arms.

"I just- I checked everywhere mate, and I can't find him."

Zayn walked to the other side of the bed.

"Liam," Zayn said as he pulled the bed clothes from Liam's face.

"What? " Liam asked sounding extremely annoyed.

"Have you seen Niall? "

"No, I haven't seen shit since twelve this morning." he pulled the covers over his head. "Please let me sleep."

" What's his problem?" Zayn asked me and I responded with a shrug.

I quickly looked under both beds and then at Harry who was now smiling with hands clasped by his cheek.  
"Oh Michelle, stop it, I'm not that handsome. " Harry said rolling over giving us the view of his back.

Zayn and I looked at each other and chuckled.  
"I can see he still hasn't passed that the wet dream stage yet." Zayn giggled.

"Seriously," I began after I put my phone onto my charger shaking my head at Zayn. "Wet dream?"

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting ready to meet the kid right now I mean it's almost five." Zayn changed the subject.

"I suppose," I replied with a frown. "I guess I should wake Liam and Harry up then."

I stood between both boys and I yelled:

"GET THE BLOODY HELL UP, YEAH, WE GONNA BE LATE!"

Harry fell off the bed and onto the floor with one roll, Liam jumped to his feet like a cadet and Zayn stood impressed with folded arms.

"Yes, Simon, I'm up where's the X Factor?" Harry said half asleep getting to his feet.

"Why the devil were you yelling for?" asked Liam now fully awake.

"Because," I began frankly in my usual fatherly tone, "otherwise you all would sleep till noon!"

Just then the doorbell rang and we all froze and looked at each other.

"I'll get it," I announced breaking the silence.

I opened the door and there stood Niall before me. He looked like he had been sleeping elsewhere, his eyes were red like he just woke up and his clothes were looking rather ragged. He didn't look at me in the eyes, they darted impatiently all over the place and he simply shook his body and waited for me to move.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Out." He answered seriously pushing past me into the room.

"What do you mean out?" I asked slightly taken aback, closing the door and turning to face him.

"Out Louy." he said irritated taking off his hoodie that looked like it had snot on it.

The other three boys watched us carefully in silence.

"Um," I said with narrowed eyes and folded arms, "where exactly is out?"

"I'm a grown man Louy," he replied simply as he gathered his stuff to take a shower.

"I never said you weren't." I was rather uncomfortable by his sudden cold shoulder for no apparent reason.

"Well -" he said spinning around in search of something.

"Were you with a girl or something?"

"Yes I was with a girl, if you must know!" He answered partially angrily finally giving me a good look.

"Chill out alright," Zayn finally stepped in, raising his hand to Niall. "Lou's just concerned is all."

"Concerned? Don't make me laugh!" Niall smirked wickedly.  
He looked pale white I noticed, and for some strange reason I felt scared of him; because I knew his anger was directed at me. I had never seen him like this before, in all the time I've known him.

"If you all must know I met a girl outside a strip club last night and then I brought her here to make time with her, but guess what? Before I could fuck her I found out she's just a kid!"

Harry gasped in disbelief, and Liam parted his lips to speak but was obviously petrified by Niall's tale of the night's events.

"A scarlet girl?" Zayn asked in disbelief barely able to sum up his words. "Niall what were you doing with a sort of woman like that?"

"I just said she was a kid. I guess along with being the 'rock' of the band, I should add pedophilia to the list too. Maybe that will earn me some respect around here-"

"I was just worried sick about you," I interjected carefully weighing out my words.  
"I woke up and I didn't see you. It doesn't matter who you were with just calm down, and we do respect you-"

"You don't care about me!" He said near to tears, "none of you do."

Harry looked shocked and confused at this, looking at me with arched eyebrows for answers.

"Niall what are you talking about?" asked Liam finally.

"I tried talking to you guys last night and all you cared about were your women, you didn't even fucking notice my absence until now!"

We all looked at him completely speechless as the tears streamed down his pale white cheeks. I didn't know what to do but take him in an embrace. I looked at Harry whose hand had involuntarily traveled to his open mouth in shock. Zayn stood eyebrows raised with folded arms. Liam looked at me as if trying to ask what's happening via band mate telepathy. Niall sobbed and used my shirt to wipe his eyes I had never ever seen him like this since the X Factor.

"Listen bud," I said gently, "we're here for you, whatever it is you're going through we're here. Zayn's here even though he's moody." Zayn's face dropped as though he were saying 'hey'. "And Liam even though he has a son now. Plus Harry is always available to talk to. Yes, I know I am going to be married soon and I love Amber to death but at the end of the day," I looked up at the other boys ,"don't tell Amber I said this," I looked back at Niall, " you guys are my day uno and no woman can replace you guys Bros before- well you know how the rest goes no offense to the love of my life."

Niall laughed and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"That's right," said Liam coming over to us,"I told you already we're here for you."

"So," I said in my usual fatherly tone looking at Niall, "I don't want to hear anymore wishy-washy nonsense about us not caring about you, is that clear? We love you. So no more lip!"

"Awe," said Harry and Zayn in unison, "group hug lads!"

After that little incident that morning I felt ten shades lighter as we all got ready to go meet our fan. Niall went back to his usual self, prancing around making a fuss of being very presentable to meet this boy. We felt it would be best not to ask about his scarlet girl because the topic was way too sensitive to be discussed in the wake of the latter incident. We knew Niall was no casanova, but also no romeo either, still it was just quite unnerving hearing him talk the way he did about whomever his mystery call girl was. I wondered inwardly why he was with a child to begin with, and just how far did he get with her before his retreat. I didn't find it the least bit grotesque either, if anything I found it quite disturbing.

"Okay lads," I said at six o'clock, "Steve said the car's downstairs we really need to get a move on or we'll go off schedule."

All four boys looked really smart: Niall in a short jeans trousers with a white T-shirt, Harry in his usual white t-shirt and jeans with his head-cloth, Zayn in a mucus green shirt and Liam in a white T-shirt and blue jeans and I the same, with my favorite winter hat.

"Wait," said Zayn as we all were about to exit the suite, " I forgot my phone".

"Hey," said Liam," I think I need to take a wee too, yeah."

"Guys," Harry complained," Niall's car is downstairs we need to be getting a move on yeah!"

Both boys stumbled back into the suite leaving us in the hall.

"They'll meet us downstairs," I said, "let's go."

Autographs, autographs, autographs. I swear it was sincerely a scratched record as we exited the hotel. As little as the number of people were, owing to the fact that it was just the hotel staff, it was still a lot when you're in a hurry. Steve brought Niall's black car around which we had sent down here two days before. We got into the car and I immediately put my seatbelt on since I would be driving, Harry sat next to me and Niall sat at the back in the middle row.

"This is some nice wheels you picked up my friend." said Harry to Niall as he eyed the well designed interior of the car.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "Amber actually was the one who picked it out. "

"Really? " I asked impressed while turning the steering wheel of the car slightly after I adjusted the mirror.

"If Amber picked this out," said Harry caressing the leather, " I know who I'm taking car shopping with me next time. Bloody hell, home girl's got style yeah."

"Hey where the devil is Zayn and Liam?" I asked irritated as I turned the air conditioning on.

"I'm gonna give them a ring." Niall announced.

I saw him in the mirror shuffle around in his seat confused, as though he lost something.

"Is everything alright Niall? " I asked.

"Yeah it's- it's just my phone, I can't seem to find it."

"Well did you use it this morning?" I asked.

"Not that I can remember, no, come to think of it."

"Alright, maybe you left it in the suite," said Harry, "give it a ring with my phone and see if Zayn or Liam will hear it and answer, here." He handed Niall his phone.

"Yeah," I added, " And I'll just call Zayn and let him know to keep an eye out for it, that's if they haven't already left the suite."

I called both Zayn and Liam once each, but none of them answered my call. I sat back leaving it be as Niall called his cell phone.

"Hello, " I heard him say.

"Someone picked up?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Who?"

" Andy?" I heard him say to the person on the other end of the phone ignoring my question. "Yeah I left my phone. Can you just hold on to it until I get back? - thank you- I'll see you then- you too- same time- alright."

"Who was that?" Harry asked as he took back his phone.

"Oh yeah," he laughed shyly with a school girl blush, " that was Andy the girl from last night-"

"Wait so your call girl has a name?" Harry asked rather intrigued. "I thought you said she was a kid- and you also spoke like it was a mistake and you'd never see her again or something- Niall what are you doing?"

"Yeah and a sort of prostitute," I said taken aback by the sudden change in the picture painted for this girl. "Wait a minute how old is she exactly-?"

"Look guys, " Niall began, "how I told you guys about her came out wrong alright, because I was upset. I gave the wrong impression about her. She isn't a prostitute. She's a strip. . . I mean- dancer. Alright, what happened why she was there wasn't her fault, she's fifteen-"

"FIFTEEN!" Harry scream - coughed in disbelief, choking on his water. "I was leaning towards at least seventeen!"

"Niall please tell me you had the good sense not to even so much as touch a bum hair on this kid!" I said my heart rate speeding up. "Do you know the lies she could fabricate? She could ruin you! Or worst - all of us. Are you barking mad? What were you thinking picking up a kid? And now she has your fucking phone on top of it- "

"Louy," he replied calmly. "Trust me I know all of the above. But you don't know her like I do she wouldn't do anything to hurt me-"

"Are you stupid? Hmm, are you fucking stupid?"

"No I'm not stupid! Alright, yes, it's dumb! She's fifteen I just met her and in your eyes or a lot of other people's eyes it's immensely stupid that I feel-"

"Oh God," Harry interjected as he ran one hand over his face and the other through his hair. "Don't tell me that you actually are . . . . I don't even want it to drop out of my bloody mouth."

"Niall," I said unbuckling my seatbelt so I could turn to face him. He wore an embarrassed heartbroken look. "Don't tell me you really think something is actually going to happen between you and this 'child'. Please tell me you're not that delusional!"

"You don't know her Louy! She needs me! And I know she's a kid now- but I can wait for her- I mean, I can wait three years for her if it means-"

"And 'you' know her?!" I spat really pissed. "You just fucking met her! Last night! Really? And I'm supposed to assume you're going to remain celibate for her chastity for three whole years because you're that noble and you're not a human being with needs! Horseshit I tell you!"

"I think I'm going to be sick. " said Harry genuinely looking that way, "Niall you can't be serious. Ludicrous this is. The entire band will be implicated if this ends badly! Do you hear me? Implicated! Misandry is how we will be treated even if this child forces in herself."

"I felt something last night when I was with her. Sex isn't everything. I care about her-"

"Wait, when you were with her?" I asked hitting the nail right on the head. "And what exactly did you two do might I ask? Please tell me you didn't touch her! Cause I'm still quite unclear on that fraction of this tall tale!"

"I didn't!" He spat. "I'm not that kinda guy!"

"Sure you aren't. And neither am I." I said to emphasize my sarcasm. "Not even first base?" I asked eyebrows raised. "No tongue action?"

"No! Not even!"

I watched as Niall sat back in his seat and Harry looked up to the heavens for support.

"Look," I said to Niall gently, "if this girl means that much to you. . . We'll work something out."

"Good because she's flying back to LA with us to live with her aunt. . ."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"And you were going to tell us this when?"

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly became understanding to him, and how ever he felt about this 'Andy'.I felt like this girl might just actually be something good for him perhaps?

"Alright-"

"Louy! " Harry said taken aback. " You can't be serious, you're going to encourage him to be with a little girl? When since are we people that allow our passion to overtake our morals? Are you trying for him to end up in the slammer or what?"

"Morals and passion? Says the guy who was steady screwing a thirty-two year old woman at age seventeen- " Niall said with no remorse.

An awkward silence fell over the car, and being the mature lad he is, Harry didn't respond he just exhaled calmly.

"Harry it's fine." I said as I sat back in my seat to call Zayn and Liam. "If this is what he wants we'll work something out."

"I just hope you know what you're doing man." Harry said calmly to Niall, shaking his head in his hand.

"I do." He replied finally.

And there I was contemplating all this nonsense.

Zayn Malik

I looked around the room for my phone for two minutes until I finally found it on the couch.

"Liam!" I called to him. " Let's go we're going to be late!"

"I'm just about to wipe and flush!" he yelled back from the bathroom.

"I really didn't need to know that!"

"Alright let's go!" Liam said exiting the bathroom as we both headed for the door.

"Wait!" Liam said just as I was about to close the door.

"What now?"

"I left my phone in the bathroom."

"Go fetch it quickly and let's bounce!"

In less than a minute Liam returned with his phone in hand and down the hall we went.

"Hey Liam, " I said as we got into the elevator, " you don't suppose Niall's behaviour this morning has anything to do with Amber do you?"

"Well if I'm honest, yes and no. I think he just wants to be in love you know? Not just loved by people like us. I got that conclusion after what he said about us caring about our women more than he. He's jealous that he doesn't have someone in his life as well."

I took a deep breath as we exited the elevator.

"And what do you suppose is the reason he was with a prostitute?"

"That- " Liam paused as we walked into the lobby. "I haven't a clue. He says she's a kid and I'm still uncomfortable about the fact. But it seems to me he was using her to get over Amber- "

"But Amber though, he fancied her for years now. He liked her before Louy did, we met her at that party back on the X Factor. Not to mention Louy was cheating on Elliot all along with Amber until he finally left her last year for Amber-"

"That's where you're wrong boyo, we all fancied her, we all thought Amber was fit." Liam said with a cheeky grin.

"Says the guy with a centerfold for a girlfriend. " I laughed. "But you know, both Louy and Niall really, really fancied her, Amber."

"Former centerfold," Liam corrected with a wink. "Right you are about Niall. He's mad for the fact that Amber was willing to be Louy's mistress just to be with him instead of giving Niall a chance."

"Yeah," I laughed. " I remember. Amber didn't even know how he feels, he never said anything. But Louy doesn't know he fancied her, does he? You know back then I mean?"

"Nope, I don't think so mate, I really don't."

We stepped outside the hotel,thankfully nobody had requested an autograph, not that I didn't want to sign them it's just sometimes it gets a little too much you know? There Niall's car was, parked before us.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked as he whined the window down. "Get in!"

Liam and I got into the back of the car and sat next to Niall who looked a tenth happier than he was earlier that morning. The GPS was now speaking as the silence filled the semi-dark car with only the vague sound of the engine and air conditioning.

"In a quarter of a mile turn right onto Boxwood Road. " The GPS said.

"Alright lads," said Louy. "Let's go."

In a few minutes we were out of the city and cruising down the the vast highway of Hartford which was queued with trees that looked much like forests. As the sun began to rise eliminating the twilight, I could see a stag and doe ushering their babies off the side of the busy road and into the woods. There were rivers and a few houses here and there on both sides aswell, hills and an endless stretch of green when there was a plateau, heading into some place called Danbury. My god, did each state in the United States seem like an entirely different country on its own.

"Why is everyone so quiet," Louy said pulling me from my gaze. Niall was falling asleep and Liam was on his phone playing a game.

"Because we just are," said Harry who was watching an interview with his seventeen year old self talking about a certain television personality he use to date back then, from what I could see on his large phone screen.

"Let's get on some music then, why don't we?" Louy said.

Instantly 'Born to be Wild' was on play.

"Louy. . . ." Harry groaned.

"What?" He retorted. "Sing along won't you?"

"I preferred the silence thank you!"

"Where's the fun in that for a road trip hmm?"

"Oh bloody hell here we go. . . ." Liam mumbled.

"Sing!" Louy urged us. "Like a true nature's child, we were born, born to be wild . . ."

"Could you please turn it off Louy?" Harry said annoyed.

"No!" He replied. "Sing!"

"Louy I don't want to-"

"I said sing!"

Harry jumped slightly in fright from Louy's suddenly aggressive command.

"Okay," said Harry reaching for the radio to turn off the music.

"Why'd you do that for? " Louy asked as he looked from Harry to the road.

"Since we're having a road trip according to you," Harry began, "I think it's time the guys and I had a talk with you Lou."

"A talk?" He asked confused as we stopped at a stop light. " With me?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Okay, " Louy said with a laugh. "Talk away!"

Niall and I looked at each other and Liam looked at us.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that I think you're a little too fatherly." Harry stated.

Louy looked like he was taken so far aback he might have been in the 1930s by the time Harry said "FATH".

"Fatherly?" He managed to repeat. " What on earth do you mean?"

Liam looked at me and Niall as if to say via band mate telepathy : "just be quiet and watch this unfold, yeah." And I as well as Niall understood.

"Yes, fatherly. You're always telling us what to do when Michelle's not around plus you just genuinely always boss us around all the time."

Louy gasped. "I do no such thing!"

"Yes you do, you always-"

"Be quiet Harry!" He said turning to speak to me through his mirror, "Zayn do I act fatherly? "  
I parted my lips to speak with my heart rate speeding up for an unknown reason.

"Wait!" Louy spoke first while staring intently into the mirror to look at me. "Why aren't you wearing your goddamn seatbelt in this car!"

"Awe. . . " I said.

"Don't give me lip young man, just put it on right bloody now."

Was he for real? I thought. Talking to me like I was six years old! Heck, I could divide six into my age and have a few remainders left, proof I was an adult, yeah. This long forgotten unneeded proxy behavior was completely unorthodox. Louy was starting to feel like bad weed.

"And anyone else who is not wearing his seatbelt I want it on yeah!" He said as Niall's momentarily shut eyes snapped open.

"Louy ," Harry said straightening up. "This is exactly the reason I said what I did -"

"I don't get it, what am I doing?"

Harry flared his nostrils at Louy.

"Okay, " said Louy relenting. As we entered the small town of Waterbury. "I know I act a little fatherly sometimes but it's just because I care about you guys you know. I mean, I love you guys and I just want the best for you. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, plus I just - I thought I should step up you know? After all I am older than all of you."

"You got that right,"I couldn't help but say with a smile. "You are definitely the oldest."

"See I'm alright with that," said Liam, "Because you know what that means? That means you'll start shrivelling up three years before all of us do!"

We all burst out laughing at Louy whose face fell pass the floor of the car onto the road.

"Guys, guys," said Niall. "Look at his face he already started!"

We laughed even harder as we passed through the town center of downtown Waterbury and the very few locals out that early in the morning eyed Niall's car in 'awe'.

"Ha ha very funny guys. You shouldn't be laughing Zayn, don't forget, you're just a year younger than me."

"Yeah but you're still older, that's the whole point ."

We all laughed obnoxiously.

"Classic," said Harry looking at his phone. "Don't worry though Louy I'm sure you'll be fine, you got a hot wife to be, you're the envy of Hollywood men with her on your arm. Getting old won't be a bother trust me."  
"Whatever," Louy said finally getting a dose of himself.

"Don't worry Lou, " I said, " you'll get us next time. You always do."

In a few minutes we were on Scott Road and nearing our destination.

"I wonder if we should have brought Aiden something you know?" Asked Harry.

"Well," Louy replied. "Since I thought us bringing 'us' would be good enough, and since apparently it's not - just give him that necklace that Taylor made you wear."

"Good thinking." Harry said.

"Why do you even still have it?"

I tuned out of the rest of their conversation.

The community was beautiful and peaceful, secretly I wished I could live there. It seemed like the sort of place that would smooth your edges once you settled in. The houses, the trees and the neighborly disposition was a breath of fresh air. It was safe to say it could be as close to Utopia as it gets- for me anyway.

"Your destination is on the right." I heard the GPS say as we drove up next to this place.

Holy cow, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wait a minute, " Louy said with wide eyes. "This is a bloody school!"

" That we can see," said Harry in ' awe'.

"Wadda you know, the fan lives at Crosby High school, home of the fucking bulldogs?" Liam spat sounding rather pissed.

"What is this madness? " Niall said with as he eyed the large brown school building surrounded by the endless stretch of completely deserted green field.

We were still on the side of the road and way far from the building. I just couldn't digest all this, it seemed so much like confirmation that we shouldn't be here.

"So," I said with folded arms in a very stern manner directly to Harry. "You didn't check out the location on Google earth?"

Both Niall and Liam mumbled in agreement.  
"I'm going to call Aiden's mom," Harry announced ignoring me, "maybe I took down the address wrong."

"But how-" I tried to say but Harry got onto his phone conversing.

"Yes Mrs Sandano - oh I'm sorry to hear that - okay it's fine- I just saw your missed call- just text it to me- kids make mistakes all the time- it's fine really- oh okay, I'll see you then bye, bye."

"What did she say?" asked Louy as Harry hung up.

"Just a misunderstanding, " he said.  
"Aiden gave me the wrong address because he's not that mentally rounded on top of everything else."

"Okay," Louy said as Niall went back to sleep and Liam back onto his phone .

Harry typed in the new address and I was relieved.

"In a quarter of a mile turn left onto East Main Street, " the GPS spoke.

We drove off and after a few minutes we started going uphill and ended up someplace that looked basically like the middle of nowhere. There were endless clusters of trees on both sides, a few run down houses here and there, and a river.

"Awe Louy. . ." Said Liam. " Is it just me or does this seem like the middle of nowhere?"

"What are you saying? " He replied. "I'm doing exactly as the GPS says, yeah."

"Okay. . .you know more than I. " Liam said sitting back in his seat.

As we drove up the narrow road the place began to get darker and the trees somehow drew closer to the road, and the run down houses became fewer until finally there were none for miles until we were completely surrounded by trees that grew towering with every passing minute. The silouette that the trees formed on the heavily tinted car windshield gave me the chills. And let me tell you, it took alot to get this sort of reaction out of me.

"Awe guys. . . " I tried to say with eyes locked looking out the window at my surroundings.

"The GPS stopped working!" said Louy before I could speak.

"What?" said Harry aghast. " What do you mean it's not working?!"

"Guys-" Liam put in and I quickly turned to look at him. "My phone lost signal."

"Mine too-" I said after looking at my phone and realizing it said 'out of range' for the service and 4G.

"Guys I think we should go back I'm scared." said Liam looking as such."And let me tell you I don't get scared very often."

"Niall," I said waking Niall from his sleep.

"That's it,"Harry put in he noticing he hadn't any signal either. "We're turning back."

"Okay," Louy declared as he made a U-turn. "I'm on it."

We drove for literally a minute down the lonely winding road, until we stopped suddenly.

"Louy why did you stop?" Harry urged.

"I didn't," he said wide eyed. "It stopped on its own."

"Wait, what?" asked Niall.

"Cars don't just stop by themselves Louy!" Liam spat.

"The gas," Harry said slowly after looking at the meter. "We're out of gas!"

"Bullshit!" Yelled Niall. "I put a full tank's gas in this bitch!"

"It says it's empty Niall!" Louy spat. "So what the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Louy.

"I don't know dad!" Liam said sarcastically. "You're the self appointed proxy, you figure it out!"

My stomach took a leap, I felt like I needed a loo asap for both ends. This was bad, this was insanity, what would we do I hadn't seen any houses for miles! Dear Allah help us.

"Look, fighting won't help anything." Said Niall to Liam as both he and Louy retreated.

"Phones guys?" Harry fretfully said.

"No signal -" said Louy.

"Same-" said Liam.

"Dido-" I put in.

"I'm going to step outside to have a look." Harry announced.

"Surely you don't want to go out there alone?" Liam said.

"Well then why don't one of you accompany me, because what are we going to do? Keep sitting here and do what?"

Liam looked at Niall, Niall looked at Louy and Louy looked at me. All three boys looking quite scared of the thought of leaving the comforts of the car.

"I'll go with you Harry."  
I took the initiative and stepped outside the car in tow of Harry. The car was basically in the middle of the lonely road. There was nothing but an endless stretch of green. No light posts, no form of civilization as I knew it. I hadn't a clue what to do at that point.

"Zayn, what do you suppose we do now," Harry said with a shiver as the wind blew the semi-dark twilight looking area.

I could hear the sounds of birds and other animals hooting and such. I was passed creeped out.

"I suppose we start walking in the direction in which we came, that's the only thing left to do I'm afraid."

"Okay." Harry exhaled.

Harry turned away with arms hugging himself to go tell the other boys the plan. I stood rooted and look around me doing the same because of the chill. I looked up ahead in the north direction and there was someone heading towards us. The person looked like they were in a run and I froze speechless watching them head towards us.


	5. Marium

Harry Styles

"Harry!" I heard Zayn's frightened voice yell just before I could open the car door.

My head shot up from my task immediately to see Zayn wide eyed on the other side of the car. Niall and Liam quickly jumped out using the same door as an exit to get to Zayn quickly, and Louy followed swiftly jumping out of the driver's seat. And I made my way around to Zayn.

"What is it?" Liam demanded taking hold of Zayn's petrified form by the shoulders.

"Someone's c'- c'- coming," he stammered wide eyed staring straight ahead as he pointed in the north direction.

We all turned to see who he was talking about, and that's when we saw her. There was a girl dressed in pink running clothes heading downhill towards us seemingly just jogging- yes a girl just jogging. I was really upset knowing that he frightened me for nothing. Niall began to laugh and Louy looked really upset, I'm assuming just as much I must have.

"Seriously?" Liam spat at Zayn. "All this excitement for what?"

"She scared me!" Zayn managed to say. "I thought she would be a guy or something-"

"In pink running clothes like that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hey," said Niall, sounding like he thought he was brilliant. "Maybe we should ask her for help once she gets down here."

"No," said Louy sarcastically with a fake smile, "we were just going to let her pass after we gave her an autograph!"

Niall narrowed his eyes at Louy.

"Zayn seriously?" Louy said turning his attention completely to Zayn. "We need to remain calm and not scare each other to death."

"I'm sorry I just-" Zayn said still shakey. "This place scares me, is all."

He looked up at the the cloudy sky which was grey with threats of rain.

"It's okay bud," said Louy looking around the area." This place gives me the chills aswell."

We watched in silence as the female approached us. She was slender I could see, had curly dark hair caught up in a poneytail and looked Latino. She had on a pink work out bra and knickers with running sneakers. She slowed down once she was a few meters from us, until she finally stopped dead in confusion.

"Hello," she said to us panting. "Are you boys lost or something?"

Zayn looked at me, Liam looked at Louy who looked at Niall. Niall looked at all of us and I looked at her. She was really attractive. She had a tiny face that was really cute. Her skin had a perfect sheen even with the sweat on it. Her pink lips were carved perfectly, she was good height and all, she resembled Nina Dobrev to me a complete modelesk figure.

"Awe, yeah," said Louy snapping out of his daze. "We are actually."

"Oh," she said after she took a drink of water from her pink bottle and eyed Niall's car, "how come?"

"We were supposed to be meeting someone and we kinda ran out of gas and our phones aren't working so we can't call for help." Louy explained.

"Well," she said simply. "Out here there are no houses for miles and no cell service. I'm out here because I'm on vacation with my parents. Our house is just up the road by the river. You could come back there if you'd like and we'd help you get to wherever you need to be."

We all stared at each other for a minute and then I spoke.

"Um, would that be alright with your mom and dad, you bringing home five strange young men?"

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed. " I know who you guys are, and so do they, you're One Direction!"

"Guilty as charged- " said Niall proudly, stealing Louy's grin.

"Nobody would believe this shit. The luck!" She laughed. "And I don't even have a phone to take your picture!This is amazing! "

"Thank you," said Liam with a chuckle. " We appreciate the fact you're so happy to meet us."

"I'm Marium by the way, Marium Mackalister."

"Well nice to meet you Marium," said Zayn slowly cooling to his normal self and holding out his hand to shake her's."I'm Zay-"

"Oh please," she interjected fanning him off. "The band that needs no introduction. I know your full names each!"

"So you're a Directioner?" asked Niall overly excited about the possibility.

"Seruously is that a question or statement?" She laughed. "I know everything there is to know about all of you, believe me."

Suddenly her demeanor changed to a more sexual one as she eyed Zayn after her statement. Her gaze then switched to me but with more hungry eyes.

"You know," she said seductively twirling a piece of hair at the back of her head, eyes still locked on me in my lower region,"my parents aren't home- in fact, I'm home alone for a good hour, we could 'all' have some fun."

Liam's eyes widened at her words and Niall giggled with a most cheeky grin. Yes, indeed, we were all thinking dirty in or own way.

"Well," said Louy clasping his has with a 'Tssk', "man, I can't wait to get home, to talk to my FIANCÉE AMBER."

"So," Zayn replied realising what she was saying, "are we going to go to your house or what?"  
Liam looked at Zayn with a 'you can't be fucking serious' look. Louy looked at me in discomfort as she scanned me from head to foot once more. I could feel the sexual tension. She wanted me, I just knew. It was almost like an animal giving off mating signals in the wild. It was tiny and could be over looked by someone else who wasn't smitten by her beauty but I felt it.

"Yes," she said spinning around to face the direction in which we were supposed to be heading, in a preppy manner. "Follow me."

"So are we going to just leave my car right here?" asked Niall.

"If you have a shrink ray," said Louy with a sarcastic smile and the roll of his eye,"by all means, be my guest, shrink it down and put it in your pocket."

Niall shook his head at Louy as he watched him walk away to talk with Zayn and Liam.

We began up the hill leading us into what looked like a deep forest, it began to get darker and colder as we advanced. I had to be constantly swatting away mosquitoes from my face and arms. I wasn't scared anymore though not in the least bit, I was just intrigued by our new companion.

"So how old are you? " I asked walking alongside her.

"I'm nineteen." She said still highly sexual.

I couldn't help but give off the same aura in response to her's, it was inevitable, it just couldn't be helped I had to reciprocate her signals. It was something I had never felt before, I just had to give back- surely I didn't want her in the way I wanted Michelle- of course not! She just seemed like the kinda girl I could bed and be done with, but still I did what I did.

"So do you go to college?" I asked smoothly.

"Well no, not right now, " she said. " I'm going to be going to nursing school soon, you know, just to do something for myself."

"How much farther?" Niall complained after five minutes or so of walking. "Me leg's killing me!"

"Not much farther," Marium responded. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

Just as she said, in five minutes we were standing outside a two story yellow and white house which was completely hidden from the lonely road by trees. It looked rather homely if I'm honest, but still it was safe to say there was something off about it, whether it was the mere fact that her's was the only house for so many miles or it was because it was at this particular location, whatever it was, the vibe was wrong. The varander was carefully decorated by Marium's parents, I supposed. The yard was mighty spacious with a sort of barn right next to it. There was a little gate that we entered through and ended up on a dirt covered path leading up to the house.

"This way," she gestured us towards the veranda.

"Nice place you got here love," said Louy looking around.  
I could see from the corner of my eye Zayn watching her intently the entire time almost as if he didn't trust her, which I didn't get seeing as she was a harmless girl just trying to help us out; she seemed like a right trick yes, but harmless nonetheless.

"Thank you," she replied as she opened the the door. "Daddy bought this place last year."

"He must have a lot of greens to afford this place," said Liam. "What does he do for a living love?"

"He's a costume designer." She said gesturing us into the house. "He worked on the Harry Potter set since the beginning."

"Really? " asked Niall impressed.

"Yeah, really. "

"So he's English then?" asked Louy.

"Yes," she said as we filed into the house one by one and she held the screen door. "I was born there too."

"How come you don't-" Liam was about to ask.

"Yeah, I know, my accent it's American, I moved here when I was really young because my mom's job was here and I needed to be with her. She's Puerto Rican and was a make-up artist. Plus my dad moved here when the franchise ended in 2011."

"I see," said Liam.

The family room of the vacation house was lovely, it was really big but it had a typical theme: three couches all light blue with white doilies on them. A center table with random stuff such as newspaper and a cup on it. A few glass cases with antique looking hats and masks in them and wooden furniture that had China on them. There was also a stair case, and I could see the door that led to the kitchen and dining area. It took me a good minute but I noticed, there were bars that closed on the inside on the door frame, bars on the windows as well, there was a moment that it bothered me but then I didn't think about it anymore.

"Well," said Louy taking a seat in the lazy boy. "I'll make myself comfortable until your parents arrive, yeah."

"Sure," Marium said simply with her hand on her hip, "you should all have a seat."

So we did as we were told, I could still see Zayn observing her keenly as we sat, until finally he stopped when he realized I was watching him.

"So, would you boys like something to eat?" She asked.

"Yes," Niall said all but too quickly. " I skipped out on breakfast. "

"Sure, so what would you like?"

"Some eggs maybe, if you have any, thanks."

"Sure anyone else want anything?"

"Yes, I'll have the same, thank you." Said Louy with a smile.

"Me too, thanks," Zayn added which shocked me considering his seeming mistrust for her.

"I had breakfast," Liam said. "I'm good thanks."

"What about you?" She asked me directly.

"Awe, I'm good." I said. "I ate this morning as well."

"Alright suit yourself," she said heading for the kitchen. "Give me twenty minutes."

I was always mindful never to accept food from women with a certain type of scarlet girl disposition. I don't know why exactly, but I guess I think them unclean or unworthy to fix me a meal. I don't know if Liam felt the same way, but I knew he lied to her about have already eaten because he skipped out on breakfast too.

"Guys," Liam whispered to us as well all leaned in to listen to him, "don't you find this all rather strange? "

"What?" Niall asked taken aback.

"The fact that this girl just happens to be jogging out in the middle of nowhere just as we miraculously run out of gas? The odds are really zero to nothing if you ask me."

"He's right mates," Zayn whispered. "This all just seems wrong, and I swear I don't trust her."

"Did you or did you not just hear her explain herself?" Louy said shaking his head scolding them both. "It seems quite legit to me. I don't see why you're making a fuss. Why doesn't it add up to you?"

"You know you're right," said Liam relenting. "I'm being paranoid for no reason."

"Exactly," I put in, "she's just a nice girl who offered us help is all, a bit skanky yes, but, still nice enough to help us out."

"Look," said Niall with a laugh,"there's five of us! We're grown men what could a little girl do to us?"

"You're right," said Zayn considering the fact, "what could she really? I was being stupid."

"Exactly," said Louy in a whisper. "Now calm the bloody hell down and let's have some of her eggs until her parents come. I'm sure her mom will be thrilled to meet you Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Think about it." He said rolling his eyes.

"Lemon bars?" She offered as she came out of the kitchen holding a bowl with yellow rectangles in it.

"Sure," Liam said first. Seemingly trying to hide the fact that he mistrusted her at first.

He took the bowl in hand with a smile.

"The eggs will be ready soon," she said eyeing us suspiciously.

"Thanks," Louy said with a smile.

She turned away to the kitchen once more and all four boys helped themselves to the Lemon bars.

"Hmm," said Niall stuffing his face, "these are great."

"Yeah," Zayn agreed. "I'm not really into stuff like this usually, but I really like these."

"Harry," said Louy with a full month, "don't you want some of this?"

"I'm good," I said. "I guess I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." He replied.

"More for me," Niall said as he and Louy fought over a particularly big Lemon bar.

"You guys can eat in here," Marium called to them from the dining room.

The boys left and I stayed seated. I could hear them chatting it up in the dining room after a moment and that's when Marium began walking over to me. I could see her erect nibbles through her skin tight work out bra, and my body grew hot. I wished I had a remote to put her on pause so I could look at them for a very, very long time.

"Hey," she said softly sitting next to me looking at me hungrily.

My, was she sexy, it was safe to say I felt rather aroused by the way her lips said the word.

"Hello," I said back simply.

"That voice," she said drawing really close to me with a growl.

"What do you mean? "

"It's sexy," she said in my ear as she rubbed my torso and back. "Manly, husky, like a powerful lion."

"Oh really?" I replied with my ego on the tip of my tongue, as I allowed her to have her way.

"Yeah," she added as she gently licked my earlobe.

Involuntarily my eyes began to close and roll over in their sockets. Slowly, I was beginning to crave her to please my loins. Her hand traveled to my lap and she unzipped my trousers and stuck her hand down my underwear. Her hand felt so warm as the blood rushed to my flaccid length. I couldn't help myself, usually I was quite composed when it matters the most, but she seduced me in a manner that was unearthly, and I didn't get seduced, I seduced others. Her cool breath against my face made my heart rate speed up and I couldn't help but moan as she kneeled before me.

"Wait," I said in a whisper looking down at her in the eyes, brown into green,panting as she was about to take my length into her hand. "The boys are in the other room I can't do this right here."

She frowned at me, then her eyes grew dark with lust.

"Follow me," she said getting to her feet.

I got up still steamy with anticipation, I craned my neck to look at the entrance to the dining room. I could hear the boys chattering still. She led me down a long hallway behind the staircase, then she stopped when we reached a wooden door.

"In here," she said as I followed and closed the door behind us.

The room was semi-dark, small and simple, there was a single chair in the corner and a tiny neatly spread bed that looked as though it hadn't been slept in for a while. She sat on the bed with legs spread tapping her vagina through her work out knickers with four fingers and a seductive look on her face.

"Why don't you come over here and fuck me?"

I was shocked by what she said, and it made me jump a bit, but yet it turned me on. I all but ran over to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her flat on her back. In less than a minute I was in my god like birthday suit, and before I knew it, she was naked as well sprawled before me and prepared. Her body was gorgeous I must admit, her light brown nibbles were bellowing to my lips to have a suckle, and her perfect cunt to my throbbing length. I quickly took up my shirt and took out my link of multi-colored Magnum condoms from the inner breast pocket.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked eyeing the condoms and biting her lips seductively.

"Oh," I laughed, "I'm always strapped, in case of emergencies like these." I winked.

She looked at me while I put on my condom. I got on top of her, we were now face to face. I tried to push back my long hair so that it didn't bother her face.

"Do you want to ride this just because I'm Harry Styles?"

"Would that make me a slut if I said yes?"

"Partially love."

"Then, yes. Now, why don't you show me," she said softly, her accent mimicking mine, "how British lads beat the pussy up?"

"I never beat love," I said with a most seductive tease, "I'm what you call a 'pussy mechanic', I fix it, I make it better, I make it happy."

"Such words." She breathed her accent returning to normal. "But talk is cheap Mr. Styles. If you're as good as you say you are in the sack, I may just reward you. I'll let you stick it anywhere."

"Reward me? Anywhere?!"

She didn't answer she suddenly flipped me over, something I wasn't expecting. She was now on top of me, in control of the situation. This was new to me. I was always in control in the bedroom, I always made a woman feel heaven bound without much effort on her part- this was my domain. I felt slighted and sort of cheated in a weird way. She traveled downwards until her face was in line with my waist, she used her teeth to gently de-condom my length. And then I felt her warm lips kiss my length; she took the entire thing in her mouth and that's when I felt raptured. She definitely knew what she was doing, an absolute pro I might add. I swear to God my eyes rolled so far back I almost felt I was going blind. My toes curled and I gripped, one hand in her hair to encourage her to suck harder and other on the bedclothes.

She stopped all of a sudden and I felt pissed. I grabbed her rather aggressively and put her on all fours after I slid on another condom. Gripping her long curly locks once more, I was deep in before I realized it, and my eyes shut tight as I gave her spontaneous slaps on her slightly meaty buttock, which I really liked the fact that she had the asset at that moment. I was on the verge, I could feel it my muscles tightened and I shook and my moans grew louder and my thrusts more rapid.

"Oh Harry, I want your King Kong sized balls in my mouth again," she screamed breathing heavier than was natural for the act. "I can feel it I'm almost pregnant, I feel it. I want you to use your thighs to break my neck-"

I was right there, but I immediately stopped my thrusts when I heard what she said. And I thought damn straight, with arched eyebrows: what the fuck? This crazy bitch!  
I was ready to pull out because this was unnerving and beyond disturbing to hear. But before I could do that, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body and I blacked out.

Liam Payne

The boys and I sat eating and laughing our arse off in the rather large old fashioned dining room in our newly met friend's house. The table was circular and was made with mahogany wood. There were random creepy looking pictures of sad clowns and various animated versions of different boy bands in queues on the wall. There were also Ken versions of these boy bands on the furniture as well. They weren't ordinary mind you, they had needles in them, like voodoo dolls and this creeped me out. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed this because the other boys carried on laughing and eating when I tuned out of the conversation. I never said anything about what I observed for a while, because I was scared Louy would shun me paranoid again.

The boys and I talked a bit about poor Aiden who would be awaiting our appearance today at this time in vain and not being able to see us until God knows when. Then I spoke about another topic in relation to the latter:

"Hey guys, when do you think Marium's parents will be back? I mean we've been here for like how long now?"

"I don't know," said Zayn looking at his phone, "shit I forgot to set the right time on my phone after we came back from England."

"Louy?" I asked. "You have the time? I never set mine either."

"My phone's in my pocket, and I have grease on my hands, just look on the bloody clock on the wall, yeah."

"I don't think we've been here a good hour yet though. Her mom and dad should be back soon." Said Niall still stuffing his face with eggs and waffles.

I turned to look at the clock on the wall to my right. I squinted when I saw it. I got up from my chair and stood before it taking a good look at it to make sure my eyes weren't playing a nasty game of 'let's deceive Liam'. The clock was circular wooden and had no numbers on it, just names and pictures, our names and pictures! At twelve o'clock there was a tiny picture of Louy's face along with his name, at six the same for Zayn, at three myself stood bold as brass, at nine Niall. And guess who was honored for the middle piece under the clock hands? Yes, you guessed right- Harry Styles!

"G-g-g-g, guys," I stammered. "Guys!" I ended with a shout finally getting my word out.

"What is it Liam?" Zayn asked quickly getting over to me.

"What is the matter," Niall asked he too getting over to me and holding my frozen body.

"The clock! Look at it."

"What are you yelling about?" Asked Louy now making his way over to see what the matter was.

"The clock, what about the-" Zayn said stopping midsentence after noticing what the clock said.

Niall too stood petrified for a moment and in sequence of domino, Louy was next to get the gist of my fright. The tension broke when Niall began to laugh and Louy as well.

"Dude," said Niall through his laughter. "Are you kidding me? They sell those! The girl's a Directioner! Are you trying to say it's creepy? Then you're pretty much saying our fandom is creepy, because almost every Directioner has something like this. And if you're saying they're creepy that would be messed up!"

"He's right," said Zayn calmly. "She told us she was a Directioner Liam. And more than half of our fans have stuff like this, and you know that."

"Okay," I said my face turning scarlet with embarrassment, "what about the creepy pictures and voodoo dolls?"

"Awe Liam," Louy shook his head. "She told us her dad was a bloody costume designer!"

"But these are boy bands. This is Westlife's picture! These dolls are Justin Timberlake and-"

"No!" said Zayn picking up the doll. "This is the bloody bloke from the movie SUCK! And that painted picture is obviously her father with Tom Felton, Rupert Grint, Daniel Radcliffe and someone else!"

"Yup, he was in Twitches too. And that's definitely Dan, you met him Liam, come on." Niall added shaking his head.

"But-" I tried to say. "I was quite sure it was- they're holding instruments."

"Look bud, listen to me carefully," Louy said taking hold of my shoulder, "her- dad- was- a - costume - designer. This is what they do before they make the clothes for the actors!"

"I understand that you're shaken up," said Zayn thoughtfully. "I was too at first, but you need to calm down there's nothing to be afraid of, yeah."

"Okay," I sighed with a deep breath. "I'm being stupid-"

"Hey," said Niall switching the subject, "where did Harry and Marium go?"

"I don't know," Louy answered. "Probably in the family room I suppose."

"Let's have a look then, since we're through eating." I suggested returning to my usual self.

We all entered the family room once more but there was no Harry or Marium.

"Where do you suppose they have gone?" asked Zayn.

"I don't know." Louy said with a frown. "Why don't we have a tour of the house while we look for them."

We all nodded in agreement. Zayn and Louy walked ahead of Niall and I as we headed for the hallway behind the staircase. We all froze when we heard sexual moans coming from one wooden door in particular.

"Do you hear that?" Niall whispered in excitement.

Louy nodded with a smile.

"You don't think they're-" I said in whisper as well.

"Knowing Harry, I think so-" Louy whispered back to me with a grin and wink.

"Damn, how does he do it?" Niall said rather impressed and with great admiration. "Get them so damn easy! And the worst part is he doesn't even try you know. He got them whipped with no game! He can just smile at one of them and they're in love in ten minutes! I need him to teach me his philosophy, his methods and way of life."

I smiled at Niall's words. Right he was about Harry, he always got the girls. Truth be told Amber was interested in Harry the first time we all met her until she got talking to Louy and realized he was the one she really liked. Harry always had a way with the ladies he was just hypnotic to them, a kind of magic even. I remember there was a fan once who said she had a feeling he was the Greek god Apollo in disguise, because he awoken her sexuality at the tender age of thirteen and gave her her very first release just looking at him and thinking about him and she had never met him.

"Hold up," Zayn whispered looking quite serious. "Why in the world are we cheering this on? Are you lads forgetting something? He just fucking met the bitch! Today! We don't know where she came from or what she has! She could have herpes for all we know!"

"Herpes?" Louy said in a 'really Zayn?' manner. "And Harry isn't stupid I taught him to always cover it up unless she's his forever girl, which in his case translation- always cover it up! He knows the deal! He won't catch anything, herpes or otherwise!"

"No! Not just that!" Zayn protested as I and Niall watched intently. "She could be trying to pregnancy trap him for all we know! Have you heard of the turkey baser? I'm going in there!"

"Why would you do that?" Louy grabbed him by the arm. "We're his friends we're supposed to be helping his cock to where it needs to be - which is inside a cunt, not blocking it! If he wants to fuck her, let him! And Harry's not stupid, he can take care of himself! Plus don't you remember on X Factor how we covered for you so you could get your fair share of sticking done?"

"Fine," Zayn sighed. "Let's go upstairs and look around then, while we let our dear mate finish."

We all headed in the direction in which we came and then up the staircase.  
There were pictures lining the hall, pictures of all of us, pictures of us as children, teenagers and adults, in picture frames. There was a sequence to it too, the sequence of our X Factor audition, I randomly and creepily noticed. If I wasn't me I would have thought the cute kids that were us were children of Marium's parents.

"Awe guys," said Niall noticing the photos too, "I'm not trying to be Liam right now but, I have to go out on a limb here and say these pictures the way they are, they're kinda creepy. They aren't posters, they are pictures of us hung in her house like we are part of the family."

"Really?" Louy laughed. "This isn't creepy! You should see this kid in London's hospital room, it's just the same-"

"Louy, " Zayn starting to look around with mistrust, " I don't know Niall has a point this is kinda creepy-"

"How sweet, she really is a huge fan," Louy laughed ignoring Zayn. "Look at me." He said as he stood next to his photo and made the same silly face he made as his ten year old self in the picture, and the other boys laughed.

I felt uncomfortable but I kept it to myself out of fear of another lecture, since Louy thought it was okay and Niall and Zayn dropped their suspicion. I looked up spontaneously, and that's when I looked at me. There I was, my sixteen year old self looking back at me from the sealing with a smile. Things were beginning to get- I don't know- odd? The roof wasn't just lined with me, there Niall was, going down the stretch in a pattern as well as Zayn, Harry and Louy too. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a cremation vase with our picture on it too. Thing's took a turn for the much weirder and creepier when we finally came upon one door in particular which was completely covered with our much younger faces as well.

"I think this is her room," Louy announced with a grin. "Shall we have a look then lads?"

"I don't see why not," said Zayn with a giggle.

Louy opened the door and we filed in. The room was semi-dark, with a lava lamp for light. I quickly took out my phone for much better lighting as we all started to look around. I paired myself with Niall as we eyed Marium's bed. It looked like it was spread with a quilt. I took a closer look at it with the light from my phone and to my shock it was made of hair- yes hair! Chocolate brown hair, dirty brown hair, black hair, dark brown hair, and blond hair.

I was taken aback and passed shocked and creeped out. Was that- my goodness! Our hair? But how would she have that? I opened my mouth nervously to call the boys but one of them spoke first.

"Guys come look at this," Louy said sounding scared for the first time.

He held in his hand a copy of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which he took from the entire seven book series which resided on a small bookshelf. I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of Harry 'Potter' the book was edited to title Harry 'Styles'! All of them had this!

"What the fuck?" Zayn said wide eyed.

"What is this?" Niall spat.

"Guys," I said my heart pounding and my throat parched, "l-l-look at the sheets. As if that clock with half past Niall is Zayn, wasn't bad enough from the get go."

"Jesus! " Louy shouted with wide eyes feeling the seeming fabric thoroughly. "Is this, hair?"

"Yes, it's hair-" I confirmed with wide eyes.

"Guys," said Niall tapping me on the shoulder. "Look at that-"

We turned and there we were as wall paper on her wall.

"Look guys," Louy said, "don't panic alright, I'm sure this couldn't really be our hair-"

"Let's look in her drawers." Niall suggested.

Louy opened the drawer of her dresser slowly, I think afraid of what he may find. He held up a pair of pink lingerie. To my shock, our faces were on each bra cup and on her knickers. All her regular underwear and bra had our faces and names on them!

"I didn't know they made those," Zayn said scared and in denial.

"They don't," Louy replied with wide eyes.

Louy then found a box of tampons. But these weren't your ordinary Tampax, these were 1D tamps, in a red, blue and black handmade box. We all gasped in shock.

"Now I know they definitely don't make those!" Niall managed to say.

"Who's they?" asked Zayn mostly to himself.

We watched with wide eyes as Louy opened the box and took out one of the tampons. It was plane white, the rapper, but as soon as he removed it, low and behold: the plastic part of the tampon with the string sticking out - which I assumed would be the part a girl would insert into her vagina- had my forearm tattoos on it! Yes my One Direction tattoos with the arrows. It was pointing up to the part of the tampon with grits.

Louy screamed a little bit and dropped the tampon. Zayn had his hands over his mouth in shock, and Niall was slowly backing away with wide eyes, and I, oh my God, I hadn't a clue what to do.

"Look," Niall pointed to her bathrobe on a hook behind the bathroom door.

Louy quickly went over and grabbed it and observed it. Her pink bathrobe had our faces as well, yes I was so scared!

Zayn opened the bathroom door and there we were again, much younger versions of ourselves: on the shower curtain, the rugs and the toilet top. And to take things even farther we were on the toilet paper (I had no idea how that was even possible), our faces were on the fucking toilet seat as well. On the mirror there we were, in the cabinet on everything the contents were made to be about us, from: OneDitioner (Conditioner), Onepoo (Shampoo), Payne's brush (a hair brush), Styles's Jell (hair jell), Tomlorene (listererine), and the toothbrush was labeled with a funny name that we could not pronounce which was in reference to Niall. From soap and razor there we were, as Zayn opened up every cabinet we saw, from the tiniest to the medium we were shrunk down to fit on it. Louy looked petrified beyond words. We quickly stepped back into the bedroom area.

"Okay," Zayn said his trembling voice horribly weak, "I think I've seen-"

"Wait-" said Niall opening the closet next to the bathroom door.

Oh my God! The roof can't hold what we saw. It was a shrine, each of us had a section dedicated to him. It had all kinds of stuff which once belonged to us. There was a red hamster cage with the hamster bones on the wheel, where Niall's section was, and his missing Saint Patrick's Day hat. There was Harry's favorite green swimming trunks from the contestants' house which he had 'lost', and his missing leopard print thong. Zayn's toy car from his childhood which, you guess it, he 'lost'. My deodorant which I blamed the boys for when I couldn't find it back on the X Factor, I clearly remembered, and a whole lot more for each of us under his respective area. Louy's was the worst and sincerely disturbing by far. His band aid that he wore after being in the hospital after a sea urchin got him was there!

"Mr. Whiskers," Niall breathed, "Oh my gosh, now I remember."

"Our missing stuff from the contestants' house!" Zayn said almost sounding like he were near tears.

"The bitch is crazy! " I said trying my utmost best to keep it together.

"Okay," said Louy backing away with a tearful frightened expression. "Even if you're crazy- that bandaid thing was just gross!"

"Louy," Niall said tapping his arm pointing to something in the far right hand corner.

We all spun around to see what it was. It was a life size version of Harry, which we hadn't noticed before. Mind you, this one wasn't ordinary, it looked convincingly real! But disturbingly, there was a dildo right there at its crouch. My goodness! I thought wide eyed, my heart racing twice as fast as before. I bent and took a good look at it, as Zayn's hand traveled to his mouth again. It obviously had motion sensors because the penis started to move and become erect as I got close. I examined it, careful not to let my person touch it, I saw that the fake pink penis had Harry's name on it!

"Guys," Louy said almost crying, as I got to my feet, "You don't think she actually took the measurement d-d-do you?"

"Shit, man! I don't even wanna know!" Niall said scared beyond explanation. "Let's get Harry and get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh my God Harry!" Louy spat. "He's with that psychopath! I knew his obsession with women would be the end of him!"

"Hypocrite!" I couldn't help but spitting at Louy even in the midst of the crisis.

"Oh my gosh," Zayn said fright becoming him so much so, he turned pink. "She's obsessed!"

"Really?" Louy said, " Really, Zayn?! I thought you would have caught on after you saw the Harry Styles series! Or I don't know, our shrine!"

"Fuck it!" I urged. "Let's get Harry and go now!"

We made to exit the room that's when we heard rapid footsteps and screams coming from downstairs. Harry's screams! I didn't know when it happened but Louy ran as fast as he could down the hall screaming Harry's name. I stood petrified with Niall as Zayn followed Louy in a run towards Harry's screams down the hall as well. What was happening? I hadn't a clue what to do. I turned to look at Niall who was now crying with wild eyes and having an anxiety attack. I looked at my phone with trembling hands as I breathed heavily. I was passed terrified. My phone had somehow picked up one stroke of signal, just one!

"I need to c-c-call the police right now!"

"N-n-no!" Niall managed to say. "No time! Send a text to me!"

"What?!"

"Just do it, trust me!" He pleaded.

It didn't make any sense at all, but I listened and sent a 'help us!' message to Niall's phone. We listened in utter terror as the screams died out and the house was now creepily quiet. A sort of darkness grew over the place as though there was a lock down. I swear I could hear a pin if it fell at this point; but the sound of my own blood was rushing in my ear. With our hearts pounding listening to footsteps slowly approaching us- I suddenly felt dizzy and sick to my stomach, my vision became blurred and my body weak. I managed to look over at Niall with my fogged eyes, who looked just as sick as I must have, pale white and a bit grey too.

Coughing and gasping for air us both falling to our knees; saliva spewing from our mouths. Niall somehow found the strength and grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room and closed the door. But to no ends, because we both laid sick, weak and helpless as the footsteps approached the room. I watched in denial all the while as the shadow stopped in front of the door and it slowly opened.


	6. The preparation

Michelle Darcey-Alden

I was rather upset when I woke up from my dream that Sunday morning. I was having a wet one about a long haired fellow with a huge- he hem- ego. I swear to God the things Harry Styles did to me he could never know. It took a woman and a half not to give in when temptation was that sweetly endowed. The status quo was for me never to let him get me in bed easily or get me to be his girlfriend, because I was once that girl for a very long time for other men. Not that I was a downright whore, I just did what I had to do to get where I am, in other words, I pretty much slept with the right people- mostly men. But still when he's that scrumptious how long can a girl keep it together for?

I quickly removed my hand from my underwear and pushed the sheets away from my person. My pink, gold and yellow customized bedroom set was beautifully made and would be a teen girl's dream to have as her own. Even though I was no girly - girl I had to grant myself the gift of it, since I didn't have the means to get to it back when I was a kid.

Everything was going accordingly, just the way I needed them to be. I couldn't help but think how gullible the boys were for buying that whole Justin songwriting story- as if he'd need help. And for crying out loud, Amber really did do a number on Louy spinning him that photo shoot excuse, and Teresa as much as she was witless, I swear she was pretty spot on with convincing Liam she wasn't going to Hartford because she knows she's a dumbshit- like that stopped her the other two million times before that. And boy did she cover her tracks when she asked Harry to help her out with College just in case Liam was to speculate with the boys about her embarrassing him.

In truth this is what it was: six years since the day the boys were formed on the X Factor would be tomorrow. Each of their families would be coming here to join me and their women this evening to prepare for their surprise party tomorrow. It was to be an event they would never forget. Music, the finest food, we'd put up old tapes from the X Factor for a bit of joke- all our friends from the industry would be there too. Ed Sheeran had even told me he'd make an appearance on the condition of a certain female not being there.

"Michelle!" Teresa squealed opening my door unannounced.

"What now?" I replied in a most aggressive tone, as I got out of bed.

"Why are you being so mean?" She pouted.

"What?" I said taken aback. "I wasn't being mean- you're too goddamn sensitive, that's what it is!"

She huffed at me sticking her nose in the air proudly as she leaned on the door.

"Well, I was just trying to inform you that Harry's mother and sister are on their way up here from the airport- as well as Zayn's family. And Natasha said she'd be here at precisely eleven o'clock."

"Okay, Aqua, but see I already knew that. Lori called me last night."

"She did, but then-"

"Guys-" Amber interjected coming to the door next to Teresa, "Niall and Louy's families are downstairs!"

"Okay so who came?" I asked.

"Um from Niall's: just his parents, his brother and his sister-in-law. From Louy his mom, his stepdad and I believe his two sisters." Amber explained looking rather hot and irritated, and a bit nauseous.

"Amber sweety, are you okay?" I asked as Teresa gave her a concerned look as well. "I mean you don't look so good-"

Before my words could register properly Amber gagged and vomited on my bedroom floor. I quickly ran over to her as Teresa caught her weakened form by the arm.

"Amber?" She said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She replied breathing heavily and getting to her feet. "I just, I don't know. I feel sick-"

Teresa and I looked at each other. The look was intense because we both were thinking the same things. Could she be? No I don't think so. I shook my head trying to suppress the thought. But I knew the symptoms, because I myself was pregnant once in my life, (I wish not to share the details of that right now), and Teresa has a baby she knows the symptoms too.

"Sweetheart," Teresa said as she led her to the bathroom attached to my bedroom to rinse her mouth, "I think you need to see a doctor. I felt the same way last year after Liam and I -" She paused trying to use the correct words, something I didn't know Teresa was capable of doing. I was impressed. " -had our rendezvous at the playboy mansion."

"Alright," Amber exhaled after she rinsed her mouth in the sink, "I should have told you guys before. I'm pregnant alright."

My eyes widened with my lips set in the position to say 'wow', but alas there were no words. Teresa however looked immensely excited.

"Oh my," Teresa squealed in joy hugging Amber, "this is amazing Amber! Now Micah will have a playmate."

"Thank you," Amber replied.

"Michelle!" Teresa squealed once again, "get over here!"

"Um-" I responded still rooted.

"Right," Teresa said, "you don't show affection."

"No," I defended, "I'm just shocked, that's all. Have you told Louy yet Amber?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "He knows."

"Why aren't you excited?" Teresa asked.

Truth be told I really wanted to be happy for Amber as her friend, but as her record producer, this was incredible bad. And that overshadowed me just being her friend. She was just at the peak of starting her music career, and her modelling career was just starting to take off as well and this would put a dent in all that I had planned for her.

"I'm really excited for you Amber." I said with a stiff smile.

"Splendid," Teresa said with a laugh and perky clap.

"Okay," said Amber trying to get out of Teresa's embrace, "I think now we should all wash up and get ready to meet the guys' families. Oh and Terry what about Liam's family?"

"Oh yes of course, they're on they're way."

"Okay good," I said sarcastically, "then this part should be great then!"

"Yes! The boys don't suspect a thing!" Teresa squealed. "They'll be mighty surprise!"

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to shower and get ready for the day I have business to tend to, bye, bye." I waved them out of the room.

"I'll come clean up that sick later on Michelle." Amber said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Pasely'll do it I'm sure her nosey ass knows your condition by now. "

Why do I get the feeling this was about to be a rather long weekend, even though it was almost over? I thought as I closed the door behind them.

I went downstairs to the lobby at exactly eleven that morning, approximately an hour after I woke up. I greeted both Niall and Louy's families. And when Zayn's family arrived, them as well. Natasha came back and all the families coming together were keeping each other entertained. I wasn't use to the house being this crowded as huge as it was I kinda prefer the peace and quiet, one thing Harry and I had in common. As I approached the side door to the foyer to call Harry, wandering around the house in my path screaming happily were Stephanie Rebecca, Louy's younger sisters.

"Hey!" I yelled at them stopping them in their track. "Watch the furniture - or watch me take it out of your brother's pay check!"

"You're mean!" They both spat at me as they ran off to the west wing toward the beach.

"That's exactly why I don't want kids!" I said in a grunt to myself.

"Michelle!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call to me and I spun around before I could phone Harry.

"Harry's mom!" I yelled back awkwardly with smile when I saw a face almost identical to Harry's.  
She was with her daughter, Lori who had a face almost identical to hers as well. I knew Lori, not that well, but as well enough as I wanted to. But Harry's mom on the other hand, I had never met her until now.

"Dear girl why are you still standing there?" She asked semi-solemnly. "Come over here and give me a hug won't you?"

I froze and Lori took up the suitcases with a mouth twitch as Teresa offered to show her to her room.

"Hello Michelle," she whispered as she passed me.

I barely had time to think before Harry's mom took me in a very, very, indescribably awkward embrace. I barely hugged back it was just too awkward, I patted her on the back in response but my eyes darted all over the place, hoping she'd just do me a favor and let go! From what I heard about her this wasn't like her at all.

"Finally," She whispered releasing me at last, and talking like the person I thought she was calm and cool, "my Harry finally has a woman in his life that I am actually completely contented with. I swear I thought for a minute last year that it would never come to past- but here you are."

Wait- so Harry told her, already?! Okay so take a picture and put it on Facebook caption: 'that awkward moment after that awkward hug from your pending mother-in-law, and you find out she already knows she is just that, after just eighteen hours of dating her son.'

"Well, 'Harry's mom'," I said with a crooked smile, "you know, that's neither here nor there now is it?"

"Oh," She waved me off as she bent to take her suitcase up, "call me 'mom' love."

I watched her walk away, I was still rather shocked by what had happened, and that's when I quickly headed over to the foyer to call Harry. I looked at my phone and a video call from Skype came up. It was my girls from the 'secret society' I loved them dearly but I really needed to talk to Harry right now, and I felt annoyed as I answered the call.

"Hello Kayla!" I said to the brunet who was screwing up her face in the camera looking slightly unsure if she was seeing me or not.

"Michelle?" She said as the bad signal made the picture stick. I could see she was in uniform, she was twenty-four and three years over the age limit to be a part of the society as a camp leader, but yet they couldn't make her leave; and she didn't want to become a Directionator Professor either. She was still holding her breath to become Mrs. Kayla Martin Horan. She was wearing her regular Niall Horan Saint Patrick's Day uniform, the uniform for the head of that camp. Green as the lush Irish grass. She also wore his face on her badge. Kayla was the first Carrot to successfully pass the society test about Niall in such a short period of time and get a grade A on the first try and move up from a Stager to Directioner. Emmeline Adelen herself admitted that she could not have done so with Harry even if she studied all night. She was embarrassed to say that she thought Harry's X Factor audition took place one day before it actually did; and as a result she scored a humiliating 99% on the Harry Styles exam.

Waving to me standing behind her as the picture unfroze, in uniform as well were: Ally Simpson, Cassandra Dancastro, Kennedy Fire-Jaye, Amy Ingram and Samantha Arsin. Some of them belonged to Louy's camp in the society. Cassie for example was thirteen and the head of Louy's camp and wore Louy's favorite outfit from the X Factor fixed in a feminine manner as her uniform and his face on her badge. Cassie was able to move up from Carrot and into the four Stages within a week of study, the Directionator Professor said that she had never seen a girl more 'Directionally' rounded. She knows how many teeth Louy lost in one year when he began to lose his milk teeth as a child; as well as the exact time and date he got potty training and what his first words were.

Kennedy on the other hand who was fourteen, was from Zayn's camp. She wore the Zayn Malik X Factor audition outfit altered in a feminine manner to fit her. Though she wasn't currently the head of the camp she was next in line behind Amy, and she could recite the Qur'an and name all the daughters of Allah in one breath- yes just one! Plus she knows the exact times and date on which Zayn did all his tattoos. The rest were all stagers from Niall's camp- they were just beginning to get to know the boys- and Niall Horan in particular. These girls are a part of an organization made up of the single most dedicated fans out there. As crazy as it sounds the boys can do no wrong for them, they'd do anything for them. Of course they were NOT obsessed they were just loyal.

"Hey guys!" I said to them with a stiff smile.

"Hi Michelle!" They all said in unison.

"Are we still invited to that party tomorrow?" Cassie asked as she adjusted her long plate of black hair.

"Well of course, why wouldn't you?" I said taken aback. "I told you guys last week it was time the boys find out exactly who you girls are; they have no clue you are the reason behind their transatlantic success- it's just about time they know. Plus Emmeline and the rest of them over in England will be flying over here for the party as well."

"We know that they're supposed to be coming. We just thought it was too good to be true you know?" said Kayla almost near tears. "Me actually meeting my husband."

"He's not your husband Kayla!" Cassie spat rolling her hazel eyes.

"He is! Now be quiet don't you see two adults talking." Kayla scolded with her nose in the air.

The other girls laughed and Cassie looked royally pissed.

"You are aware you are a grown woman right?" I asked Kayla.

"Any-who, " Kayla continued ignoring me. "Should we be in uniform or what?"

"Yes," I said thinking it through, "given the occasion I think uniform would be more appropriate. And have you guys heard from Gwendolyn?"

"No," Ally responded. "I think she has karate lessons this morning."

"Michelle!" Teresa squealed from behind me and I spun around from my phone.

"What is?" I asked irritated.

"Liam hasn't answered any of my calls all morning, it just went to voicemail after a few rings and Amber said she has tried calling Louy and it just went straight to voicemail."

"Have you called Harry?" I asked with arched eyebrows. "Or Zayn? Or Niall?"

"Yes, Natasha called Zayn like twelve times it was the same. And I called Harry a minutes ago and it was the same too."

"Okay what about Niall?"

"Well his phone actually rang, but nobody picked up."

"Wait did you check their Twitter, Instagram and other shit to see if they updated?"

"No it wasn't updated, Natasha and Amber looked. Plus the last tweet Harry put out I was with him when he did it."

"Is everything alright?" Kayla asked and the other girls looked distressed behind her.

"Um- " I said unsure of what to tell them, "I'm have to call you girls back okay? "

"Okay," they all said awkwardly in unison.

I ended the call and I marched quickly passed Teresa off the foyer toward Amber the rest of the boys' families.

I quickly questioned them all and just like that everyone had come to the conclusion that nobody had heard from any of them all morning. At almost one o'clock after everyone had been calling Niall's phone continuously because it was the only one that rang, we all started to become worried. The entire style crew called me and told me they weren't in their rooms. And things took a turn for the much worst when it was reported on the news that the boys hadn't shown up for their meet and greet, angering a lot fans. For hours my heart bounded but I kept thinking everything would be fine, because they would show up for the concert- they had to right? But worse than the latter happened when Derek, one the guys who played the instruments, called.

"We're here and none of them are here!" He said in distress. "Over a thousand fans are here and they are angry- I bloody tried calling them this morning when we were on our way and nobody answered."

"Wait what do you mean they're not there?" I spat, as I placed a hand to my forehead, my heart rate speeding up and my body growing hot.

Amber, Natasha and Teresa stood watching me with worried faces and hands over their mouths. All five boys' moms came into the room not a moment after with the same look.

"I mean Ms. Alden," He continued and I heard the fans in the background screaming 'we want 1D', "we got here and they weren't here and they still aren't here. Plus we were going to call you earlier but-"

"Derek," I spat in disbelief, "you gotta be Kenzie-six shitting me right. What do you mean they're not at the concert?!"

"Ms. Alden are you daft?" He replied as the screams of the crowd grew louder. "Now they're throwing stuff at us!"

I lowered the phone from my ear and I squeezed on it until the screen cracked. I was passed pissed, well over anger and somewhere between ballistic and fit bound.

"Michelle!" Teresa said sounding rather scared. "You seem to be steaming- literally."

Her voice was so fucking annoying at that moment I wanted to hit her- but more importantly the boys didn't show up to their concert! I turned slightly and looked at everyone, Harry's and Niall's mom looked scared of me.

"Michelle," Amber said calmly coming over to,"remember your blood pressure hun. You don't want Dr. Barnet to put you on those pills again. Deep breaths, count to ten."

I did as Amber said, reluctantly. And then I put the phone back at my ear.

"Announce that the concert has been canceled."

"But it's not my place to-"

"I said it's your fucking place - just do it, let those in charge of the venue know that I put you up to it-"

"Alright."

"Then call Simon and tell him to call me when he gets to Hartford. Then after that, you and the guys go back to Danvastir and wait for me. I'm on my way."

"Copy that Ms Alden."

I hung up and I looked at all eight women.

"Okay," I breathed barely calm. "So who wants to go to Connecticut?


	7. Marium Squared

Niall Horan

I had blacked out. The last thing I remembered was being dragged rapidly down a flight of stairs by my feet and then through a dark and cold hallway down another fight of stairs barely able to move my jaw muscles. The place was pitch dark when I opened my eyes- I was under the impression I had gone blind for a minute- but that wasn't my biggest worry at that point. It was creepily quiet and cold like I was near a supermarket fridge. I instantly noticed I was lying on concrete and when I felt around me with my hands as I sat up, there was a bit of liquid around me- I must have peed. I had a headache the size of the moon and I could tell my nose was bleeding. My heart rate began to speed up and that's when I thought scared, frightened and petrified: where are my friends?

"Liam!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and my voice echoed around me, confirmation that I was surrounded by some sort of metal.

Remembering I was with him when I started to get sick, I quickly got to my feet bellowing his name once more with my anxiety coming back. I felt unbalanced because I couldn't see, as well as I panted so much I felt like I needed an asthma pump. Next thing I knew I heard a gasp to my right.

"N-N-N - Niall ?" Harry whispered weakly. "Is that you?"

"Harry?" I said turning to face the direction in which I heard his feeble voice.

"Over here," he whispered like he was crying and or in pain.

"I can't see, Harry. Harry are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh man, I don't know how to get over to you. Where are the rest of the boys?"

"I don't know," he replied sounding now like he was definitely crying, "first that psychopath tasered me then she hit me over the head knocking me out, and after that when I woke up she injected me with something and it made me sick."

"Harry? Niall?" I heard Zayn's voice call from the left of me, almost as feebly as Harry's.

"Zayn? Oh my gosh are you alright?" My voice trembled. "Where's Louy and Liam?"

"I'm over here," I heard Louy's voice say. He sounded a little bit better than Zayn and Harry but still sounded weak.

"Oh my God," Harry sobbed, "my head feels like it's going to explode. It hurts so bad. Louy? Where are you?"

"I'm over here Harry," Louy said anxiously, "just keep talking and I'm going to follow your voice and try to get over to you."

"Liam!" Zayn called as I sat back on the floor.

"I'm here!" Liam responded from the south of me sounding sick. "I was out, I just woke up. Where are we? Why is it so dark?"

"It was that crazy bitch!" Zayn spat,"she's doing this!"

"I don't know where we are." Louy responded. "I think we're in some sort of cellar. "

Louy bumped into me feet first as he tried to make his way over to Harry who was singing the English national anthem to get Louy over to him. Louy grabbed my arm and put himself on my level.

"Niall?"

"Yes." I said anxiety still taking me over as I helped Louy bend down next to me.

"Harry stop singing, it'll make your headache worse. I can't get over to you yet. Right, now I want all of you to listen to me carefully- " Louy said in leadership, still shaky but staying strong for us.

Harry stopped singing and everyone's breathing got softer including mine.

"Right- now I want you all to check your pockets for your phones." Louy instructed.

"I don't have mine!" Harry said crying louder now.

"Me neither," Zayn said sounding freaked out. "I think that bitch took it!"

"I don't," Liam said now crying. "I only have my wallet."

"What does this girl want from us?" Zayn cried.

"Boys stay calm alright." Louy soothed still gripping my arm tightly in fear. "Look what we need to do is come together- follow my voice over here-"

Before Louy could finish his sentence we suddenly heard music. Our music, our song 'I would' in particular.

"Louy, I'm scared." Zayn cried in a whisper. "What does she want?"

Before anyone else could react the lights came on. They were bright and blinding. I shut my eyes tightly trying to have my eyes adjust to the sudden light. The music had gotten a bit louder and that's when I opened my eyes and observed my new surroundings. The place looked like a rather large kitchen sink with a grey concrete floor. I could see in the far corner five white bunk beds, looking exactly like the ones we had back at the contestants' house. As a matter of fact the section where the beds were was an exact replica of the room we had on the show, there were bars separating us from what looked like a basement too. In the basement there were masks, make up, loads of wigs of many colors, things that looked like voice amplifiers and fake skins for movie characters, tools, pitchforks and much more.

The boys got suddenly hysterical with fear. I got to my feet and I turned to look at each of their faces: Zayn had a cut on his forehead with puffy tear filled eyes, Louy had a cut on his lip, Liam had bruises all over his eyelids almost like he was pepper sprayed. Harry had several small cuts on his face as well. And I could feel that I was hit in the nose.

"Guys," Harry sobbed getting over to Louy to have him hug him.

"Liam, " I said to Liam who was examining the room with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I-I-I," he stammered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Guys," Zayn said still having a full blown tear off, "we need to get out of here."

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from a staircase at the far right hand corner of the basement and with my heart hammering in my chest like an 808 Drum, I backed up against the wall and the boys followed. Harry held on to Louy like he were his first born son. Liam and Zayn were hugging in fear like two little girls that were sharing their mutual fear of the dark. And I stood as the fifth wheel in the middle of them all. We watched in fear as Marium approached.

"Hello boys," she said casually and my heart leaped.

She was now perfectly groomed dressed in black, like she was showered and ready for a party, with makeup and all. There was a psychotic glint in her brown eyes as she stared at us. And I also couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat different in her facial structure.

"What the fuck do you want with us you crazy bitch!" Louy spat as he comforted the still crying Harry. "Let us the bloody hell go!"

"Louy, Louy," she said pacing a bit with her nail file in her hand. "You know something? You were always the one I hated. You and your pesky control freak attitude. But don't worry living here with us in due time we'll 'break it out of you', soon enough."

"What the fuck do you mean 'us'?" Zayn spat.

I was wondering the same thing about that 'us'. Why did she say us? My goodness was her parents in on this too? Was this some sort of prank or something? Because if Nickelodeon or some sort of reality show was behind this I am not laughing, I thought. I was still in denial that this was actually happening to us.

"Zaynie baby," Marium tutted with a creepy smile,"you're being a very bad boy right now, and that simply won't do. You really don't want to be an example to your friends, of what happens to bad boys in this house. I'm your biggest fan you shouldn't be disrespectful!"

"Why are you doing this?" Liam asked.

"Seriously the number of times I've heard that fucking line!" She spat having a psycho tantrum. "I'm doing it because I want to fucking do it!" She laughed then she added. "Because I'm your most dedicated fan is why!"

We all jumped in fear.

"Now since you boys need a first lesson in manners before we can begin our new life together let me get my toys-"

We all looked at each other. I could have sworn I heard the guys' heartbeats. I'm not sure how that was possible but I heard it.

"So," she said as she cranked up what looked like a gun! "Who wants to play 'Hop Scotch?'

I involuntarily bent down grabbing Louy's shirt in fear. Zayn and Liam hugged each other in utter fear as they screamed. Harry jumped on Louy, and Louy just stood there giving her the evil eyes.

"Bitch got a gun!" Zayn screamed.

"You won't shoot us," Louy said trembling.

"Oh really?" She said coldly with arched eyebrows.

She pointed the gun at Louy from what I could see, and pulled the trigger! Harry screamed a most high pitched scream I had never heard before and I the same without even noticing it until it echoed. The loud shot echoed around us as well, and when I looked up Louy was quivering, my hand was still on his shirt and he was just fine. The bullet had landed not five centimeters away from his head, over his head!

I watched as Marium blew on the tip of the pistol with her red lipstick lips and breathed:

"Try me."

She sounded different too I couldn't help but notice as well.

"Seriously!" Louy said challengingly instead of scared, which shocked me considering this nut job was trying to kill him. "What do you want from us? Hmm, money, fame, policy? What do you want? If you want money Niall has a half a million dollar car down the road you can have it!" He threw the keys to the car on the floor to her.

"Look- look, if you want money we have loads of it we can just give to you. If you just let us go-"

"Money!" She said through a bark like laugh.

"I don't want your stupid money Lou-Lou. I want something much more valuable : All of you."

"Why do you want us?" Harry sobbed.

"Because," She said with a smile, "you're my friends! Except for you Zayn, I have a bit more than friendship on my mind for the both of us."

"Me?" Zayn whispered through his tears.

I was confused- I thought she wanted Harry. I thought that was the reason she slept with him.

"Now, sister don't scare the boys off before they get a chance to feel at home." Said another person's voice- the voice of the person we were all talking to earlier.

I couldn't believe my eyes when she showed herself. There were two of them! Louy gasped wide eyed, Harry shook his head in denial. Zayn cried harder and Liam had an anxiety attack just like mine.

"Hello boys," the other twin that just arrived said. I was pretty sure she was the one we met earlier. She was Marium. "I hope Aiden here didn't scare you too much."

She was dressed identical to her twin, but had a much kinda face, but still psychotic looking at that point.

"You - you- " Louy stammered, as he moved forward toward the bars. "You're Aiden!"

"Oh my God!" Harry shouted as snot ran from his nose.

"YOU!" Louy said his eyes now filling with tears. "You set up everything! You fucking tricked us you planned out everything didn't you!"

"She disguised herself!" Zayn spat. "Posing as a boy! I knew something was up!"

"You did?" Aiden asked taken aback. "Then why did you fall right into it then? God you guys are dumb. And you Louis- my God, I can't believe it took you of all people this long to figure it out? You didn't even suspect a thing, until you were bitch slapped. What? Was your brain on buffering or something?"

"Why are-" Louy tried to ask looking defeated.

"- we doing this?" Aiden interjected finishing his sentence. "Because we're your biggest fans silly! And we wanna keep you for ourselves, here, forever." She smiled a most psychotic smile.

"Exactly," Marium added with folded arms, "all we want to do is play with you guys. Play 'contestants' house'."

"You can't keep us here forever!" I spat feebly. "Once our families, our friends, Michelle and the fucking world realizes we're gone- they'll come looking for us!"

"True," Marium said with a frown as she paced, "but see Niallie, there's just one tinci problem with that nicely put together 'fool's comfort' - how can one find something when they have no idea where to look for it?"

"They will find us anyway!" I spat angrily as my thoughts traveled to Andy. I hoped to God that she saw the message. When people start to realize we're gone she is brave enough to go to the police or something. I hoped that whatever we felt for each other for that short time we were together in that hotel room would make her care enough about me to want to find me.

"Keep telling yourself that Niallie," Marium laughed."And probably after being here a few years, you may just believe it."

"See, we've been planning all this," Aiden said using her index finger to gesture around the room, "for years!"

"And guess what boys?" Marium added, "you made it way too easy. We studied your every move figured out what each of your weaknesses are and we played on it to a T."

"Yup, " Aiden said in agreement, "Harry you really shouldn't fuck random bitches you found in the woods! Nor should you decide to go meet some random 'fan'."

"And Niallie, you really shouldn't be so quick to accept food from strangers!" Marium added with a laugh.

"You evil bitches!" Liam spat. "You fooled us!"

Marium and Aiden looked at each other then they looked at Liam. Aiden seemed to have been holding Liam's phone and looking at his pictures.

"You know Liam," Aiden began, "your son and baby mama are really cute. It makes me wonder just how cute they'd both look if they were dead!"

That was it for Liam, he huffed and charged against the sturdy metal bars shaking them frantically.

"Don't you dare threaten my family you fucking bitch! You go anywhere near my family and I swear to God I'll 'do you in' myself. "

Zayn quickly tried to restrain Liam as the twins laughed. Marium was holding a camera, something I didn't notice until that moment. It looked as though she was videoing us!

"Good job boys," Marium said as though she was a director, "now with any luck we may get all the good stuff we do on tape for this video diary."

Aiden clapped with a smile, cheering her twin on. And the music suddenly came into focus once more. It was the same song playing repeatedly.

"Are you psychopaths videoing us?" Zayn spat.

"Yup," they answered in unison. "Pretty much. "

"And Zaynie, baby," Aiden pouted. "That is not something nice to say to your future wife and sister-in-law!"

I watched as Marium gave the camera to Aiden to hold. Zayn shot Aiden the evil eyes in a manner I had never seen before.

"Now Harry," Marium said moving over to the metal bars, "I want to tell you the good news-"

I looked at Harry who had slid down the wall leaning on it, crying as he sat on the floor.

"I'm working on getting pregnant right now, see-" She held up a condom which was swimming with semen. "I'm just going to use the turkey baser. Before they die. Because if they do, then I'd have to milk you again." She laughed perkily.

"You're sick!" Harry spat.

"Or maybe I should just drink it?" Marium said as she put the condom up to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and let three drops of the semen fall on the tip of her tongue. "Hmm," She said closing her eyes, "essence of Harry, so good. I gotta save the rest for the pregnancy."

I was passed sickened as I watched her. I gaged because I needed to throw up.

What if she actually impregnated herself? I was just on the verge of throwing up at the thought of all that too. I looked at all the boys : Louy looked as though he had smelled a rather unpleasant smell, Zayn the same and Liam, why, he could just about kill her.

"It's ironic isn't it? Millions of fans out there would kill to have Harry Styles the way I did. And who should get you? Me-me-me-me!" She cackled insanely. "Oh my God," she gasped, "I need names for the baby!"

"She's out of her mind-" Zayn whispered over his sobs.

"You need to go to a psychiatric institution is what you need!" Harry spat once again.

"Oh Harry," Marium said dreamily, "I love your husky voice!"

The music got extremely high and both twins sat on chairs with crossed legs watching us. Marium was now holding the camera once more videoing us.

"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E. . . . .if it was me then I would, I would. . . ." Aiden sang.

I sat on the floor, and stared at them- with hate. I couldn't believe a few hours ago I was worried about my liking for Andy and people as well herself being alright with me wanting to court her; and also worried about our next album, now I was worried about my literary fighting for my life.

"Sing along!" Marium said with a laugh, humming the tune of the song. "You all of all people should know the words."

"Go to hell!" Louy spat as he sat next to Harry letting him rest his head on his shoulder trying his best to comfort him.

"Oh Lou-Lou," Aiden tutted, "don't get feisty now!"

"Suck my dick!" Louy spat.

"Gladly," Aiden laughed sticking out her tongue at Louy.

"This bitch is crazy!" Liam mumbled.

We had no idea how long we had all been out for but I was starting feel hungry and like I needed to pee. After what felt like three hours of listening to the same song I felt like I was going nuts. It got so bad for each of us that Zayn sat in a corner staring in space rocking as he said in a whisper, "turn it off." Liam had put one of the pillows from the bed over his ears after a few minutes of sadly looking at his son's and Teresa's picture in his wallet with tears in his eyes. Louy was rubbing Harry's head trying to comfort him because he was still crying because of his headache. All I could think about was Andy and my family at this point how I may never see them again and vise-versa. After I looked over at Liam, my main thought changed.

"Listen," I said to him as I moved over to him, after I realized he was still crying about his family, "Micah is safe do you hear me? He's at home with his mom warm in his cot do you hear me? Teresa is fine. She's worried sick about you, but she is okay!"

Liam sobbed and I gave him a hug.

". . .you know Amber's pregnant. . ." I heard Louy whisper to Harry during their conversation where he was trying to comfort Harry.

". . . .really Louy? That's wonderful. . . ." I heard Harry whisper back.

I would have been heartbroken shattered and passed pissed if I had heard about this three days ago, but now, I was just happy for them; mixed with fearful that Louy may never know his son or daughter.

"Could you please turn the music off?" Louy said loudly to the twins with tears in his eyes.

The twins were now knitting what looked like jumpers for us. I could tell because they had our initials on them.

"Are you kidding me?" Marium laughed. " This is my favorite song!"

"Just turn it off," Harry whispered still crying as Louy rubbed his head which was in his lap.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when I hated the sound of my own voice!" Liam screamed. "Turn the fucking music off! -just turn it off!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm going crazy! Just turn it off!" I said finally.

"Or just change the song please!" Louy pleaded.

"Alright boys," Marium said ignoring Louy getting to her feet, "dinner and bathroom breaks."

As much as I wanted to slit her throat I was happy and relieved to know that she was going to feed us. I saw a sort of relief in Louy eyes as well for the fact of it. I watched her move over to the left side of the basement and she pulled something, a sort of lever and that's when I smelled something weird and I blacked out before I could react.

Louis Tomlinson

I woke up to the smell of food- salsa to be exact. I was sat in a chair at a table bound at the arms and feet to the chair. I had a terrible headache. My vision was blurred for a minute until it got focused I realized I was surrounded by the boys back in the dining room. I felt extremely were all wearing different clothes and smelled like we were showered with women's bath products. For some strange reason my itch to go for a wee was gone. I guess I went on myself back in that awful basement place, and now I was showered and changed? I remembered what had happened when I ran downstairs and raced to Harry's screams. Zayn and I were hit over the head from behind.

"Niall," I tried whispered to him because he was the closest to me. He was was still bordering on unconsciousness. But I couldn't speak, there was something over my mouth blocking my speech.

I thought for a minute about Amber again, how she was pregnant and would be stressed and worried sick about me. My family- how my mother would be having a fit right then. Zayn's eyes were open and so were Harry's, but they were both gaged with a piece of cloth and I realized so was I. We were all wearing a white jumpsuit and barefooted. Liam woke up next and he looked around as he shook the chair frantically and tried in vain to speak and get free. Zayn looked at him trying to tell him with his eyes to be quiet. Harry looked at me in despair as though he were trying to say he was sorry. Somehow Liam removed the gag from his mouth and Zayn's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically trying to tell him not to scream but alas Liam did anyway.

"Help!" He screamed. "Help us!"

Zayn's eyes filled with tears as one of the twins re-entered the room.

"Now-now-" said the one called Aiden who was wearing an apron. "You can scream all you want Lee-Lee. I'm sure as you can remember there ain't even a freaking deer out here for miles!"

She kissed Liam on the forehead and gave him a hug and rubbed his cheek. He flinched at her touch.

"Don't bloody touch me!" He spat.

"You'll be fine. As soon as you get some water and a hot meal that pesky idea of leaving here will be long since forgotten. We gaged you because you were trying to bite us, not to keep you quiet. Dinner in five minutes. " she said with a fake motherly aura.

"Why don't you remove it from their mouths then?"

"Nah, I'll do it when I'm feeding you guys." I watched her walk away back to the kitchen.

"Lads are you alright?" Liam asked weakly.

Niall woke up, but he looked like he could barely hold his head up. Liam looked like he was having an allergic reaction to whatever she gave us because his eyes looked puffy. I felt extremely weak, I had no idea what she was doping us with but whatever it was, it was really strong.

Harry nodded weakly and so did Zayn.

"I promise you, we're going to get out of this alright?" Liam soothed. "Just try to bare through-"

"What's all this nonsense about 'getting out of this?' " Marium asked entering the dining room with a bowl of spaghetti and another with meatballs and salsa.

"Absolutely nothing I hope. It's after eight and too late for this nonsense." Said Aiden in tow of Marium holding a tall jug of ice cold water and five glasses which made me realize just how thirsty I was.

"Okay boys," Marium said putting a plate before each of us, "since there's only two of us and five of you, here's how this is going to work: who's the hungrier? "

"Harry should g-g-go first," Liam said feebly, "he barely had anything to eat this morning."

"Wow," said Aiden in administration, "self sacrifice, see that's why I worship you guys."

"Tell you what sis," said Marium,"I feed Hazza over here and you feed Liam since he's being such a good boy right now. Then we feed Louis and Zayn and I'll just feed Niall after that since he's still a bit out of it."

I watched as the twins fed Liam and Harry. All the while I was praying to God Harry was smart enough not to try anything yet just so he can get some food in his system to get his strength up. I watched Marium feed him as if he were her child in a high chair; it disgusted the shit out of me. Her wiping his mouth as she did it and playing choo-choo train with him. At least Aidan just put the food and water into Liam's mouth casually and wiped it. I couldn't help but stare at the jug, I was just so thirsty.

"You need water sweety?" Marium asked when she noticed I was looking. I cooperatively nodded.

She quickly left Harry's feeding and made her way around to me and poured me water. She pulled down my gag and fed it to me. Water had never tasted so good to me before, it was like heaven, I finished the entire glass before I knew it.

"You need more honey?" She asked being creepily nice.

"Yes, please." I nodded.

And yet again I finished that glass and I was satisfied. Before Marium headed back to feed Harry she fixed the camera which was on top of the furniture videoing the scene. She left it and quickly rubbed Harry's back like she was burbbing him. When she turned to feed me I noticed she showed Harry much more care than she did me. Zayn was being fed by Aiden who was showing him more care than she did Liam. I felt much better after I had eaten I almost felt like myself, except I was tied to a bloody chair.

Niall was to be fed next, he was pale white and he looked at Marium with daggers. In a minute Zayn looked at me then I felt Niall poke me with something under the table as he was being fed. I thought fast and didn't look down. One couldn't tell he was calling my attention by looking at his face. He put what felt like a tiny knife into my hand. What it had seemed was that: they had rotated it from Zayn to Harry, from Harry to Liam and from him to Niall, and from Niall to me! It felt really tiny not more than two centimeters for the blade. Where did Zayn get it? And didn't they take our stuff? Then I remembered Zayn telling me - a few years ago why he grew his hair out : ". . .so I can hide things in it mate. . . ."

Bingo! He grew it out again this year! I sat there for fifteen minutes and Niall purposely ate slowly to buy me time. Aiden took up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen, she was doing the dishes I could hear. I then sat and cut through the ropes that bound me. The one on my hands first. Then I sat waiting once they were freed. Marium was not through feeding Niall, she went to the kitchen to fetch him a brownie because he asked for it. And that was my queue I freed my feet so fast it amazed me; the boys hurried me frantically in whispers. Their hands were all untied but they were unable to untie the rope on their feet with their bare hands. I quickly moved around to Niall and cut him loose in what felt like two seconds; he flew to his feet untying Harry who flew to the floor untying Zayn who then flew to Liam's feet untying him. We all headed for the exit but then Marium came back shocked filling her face as Liam tackled her to the floor screaming.

"Go!" Liam shouted at us."I'll catch up! Just go!"

We stood frozen in shock for a second, then we snapped out of it and headed for the door with our hearts hammering.

But there were a bars on the door, it was locked. Smack! Aiden hit Zayn in the back from behind with a cricket bat. I was starting to feel sick again they drugged the food, I knew it! Harry began to fall to the ground in sickness but he got back up determined to leave, he was helping me search for the keys. Meanwhile a weakened Niall wrestled with Aiden along with a now weakened Zayn. Liam was choking Marium on the floor and screaming 'crazy bitch!'. My headache started to come back and I felt faint but I was determined to leave and that's when I found the brass key on the mantle. I quickly opened the bars with shaky hands.

"No!" Aiden screamed as the now choking Niall pinned her roughly against the wall.

I was on the veranda in seconds with Harry behind me. It was raining like mad, then I heard Niall scream:

"Me leg!"

I was standing in the rain inches from Harry who was supporting Niall toward me. The drug was taking over, I could feel it. The rain ran down my arrow straight nose as I turned to see if Liam and Zayn were behind us, they were not. Instead I saw Aiden running towards Harry in the rain with her gun.

"Freeze," she said putting the gun directly on his back.

Harry froze and Niall fell in the mud crying in pain for his leg.

I was inches from the gate, to leave, inches, just inches. My God! Just inches!

"Louy!" Marium called from the veranda holding a weakened Zayn with a knife to his throat, "you can go! But just know if you do I slit his throat!"

"You wouldn't!" I spat at her.

"Oh really?" She said.

I watched terrified as she put the knife to Zayn's throat and he screamed. I could see beads of blood coming from his neck! I looked from the gate to Zayn then:

"Alright!" I shouted moving towards the house. "Alright! I'm here! Just don't hurt him."

"Get inside!" Aiden commanded Harry with her gun in his back.

"Okay," Harry said crying with surrendering hands. "Just let me help Niall inside, please!"

"Make it quick!" She spat as he bent shakily to help up Niall.

I turned to help Harry help Niall as well but: "Don't stop come straight here!" Marium commanded.

I walked shakily back to the veranda, and the sickness made me fall helpless to the floor choking. Marium let Zayn fall to the ground giving me several kicks in the stomach.

"I knew you'd be the one to fucking try something like this!" She said between kicks. " And I didn't even get all this on camera"

I saw Zayn sobbing weak on the floor next to me holding his slightly bleeding neck. Harry was now making his way to the veranda with Niall over his shoulder and Aiden pointing her gun at their backs.

Was this the beginning of the end? I thought as I laid there in pain. Was this how our lives would end? After all we've been through. Was this is how we'd go down? Now way! I'd kill one of them long before they kill me or one of my cubs- because in this situation like all the rest, I am Papa Bear and I always figured a way out - always!


	8. Justin Bieber

Michelle Darcey-Alden

It was around 5:30 pm that Sunday evening as I stood on the windy runway at the Los Angeles airport with : Amber and Teresa who was holding baby Micah in a carrier, and all five of the boys' moms. We were waiting for our ride to Connecticut to see what was the meaning of the boys going M.I.A. Natasha had stayed back at the house to see to things there while we were gone, as well as the rest of the boys' families.

"How long before Justin gets here?" Amber asked impatiently over the extremely high winds.

"Soon," I responded solemnly as I adjusted my dark glasses on my face which was just below my skull and crossbone tattoo on the side of my head.

"Why can't we just take your private jet?" Teresa asked sweetly as she fixed the blanket over Micah's head.

"Here, " Liam's mom offered her, "I'll take him for you love."

"No that won't be necessary. . . ." Teresa responded with arched eyebrows.

"Because!" I answered her question slightly more aggressive than I wanted to. "It's being logo painted! And I know you damn well know this!"

Teresa was no longer listening to me, instead she argued with Liam's mom over what she's doing 'wrong' with the baby.

I was now absorbed in thought, worried sick about the boys. If this was some sort of joke, I would skin them all alive then have them clean it up. It was all completely and utterly wrong the entire situation, I know them, right jokers they were, but to blow off a meet and greet and their own concert was a little bit out of character. They have never done anything like this before. I had talked to Simon earlier and he too had the same response- this was new. I could see from the corner of my eye Liam's mom and Teresa slightly wrestling over who should hold Micah. And Amber talking to Louy's mom while she cried, I assumed she was telling her about the pregnancy. Shit was not looking good right now, I swear it- I definitely needed a smoke to calm me down later on.

Suddenly the winds became extremely high and that's when I looked up and saw the purple jet getting ready to land. Biebs Airways, the jet said on the side with Justin's face and tattooed arm on it. I took a deep breath as the jet touched down and my hair became messy. Each woman put on their dark glasses to prevent the winds from slapping her in the eyes. I froze and I waited as the jet steps the space of two minutes, there he stood: bold, conceited, tall, blond haired and handsome, dressed in black with his brown hat. My best friend, Mr. Justin Bieber.

I watched him remove his hat and flash his short blond hair in the wind.

"Justin!" I called to him over the high winds. "Your hair isn't even long what the hell are you flashing though?"

"Michelle, I know," Justin replied frankly with a laugh and open arms as he descended onto the runway, "but I got swag!"

I smiled at the spoiled brat who I called my 'day one'. The first real friend I made in the ice cold industry.

"Hi Justin," I replied kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I love sugar," he said kissing me on the forehead. "Who are these lovely people." He asked in a whisper eyeing the boys' mothers. "Hey fatty!" He said directly to Amber with a wave, "how you been?"

"Fuck you Justin," I saw Amber mouth to him wearily rolling her eyes.

"Ight, " Justin laughed, "I see what's up." He then turned his attention back to me. "So, why are we going to CT this evening? It was golf today and I'm missing out, do you have a reasonable explanation?"

"Yes,I do," I laughed. He was really the only person who could make me genuinely laugh, besides Harry that is.

"And what's this I hear about the guys going M.I.A? Ditching the meet and greet and the concert and shit?"

"I don't know, and that's exactly why we're going to Connecticut."

"Oh okay cool. So let's get on board so we can go check it out ASAP." He rubbed his hands together and looked over at Teresa with a laughed. "I see you brought dumbshit- nice. Hey that little baby has gotten so big, I remember the night he was conceived."

"Justin!" I punched him on his arm.

"What?" He laughed pretending to flinch in pain. "It's true." He gave me the gun fingers.

I shot him the evil eyes for a second then I began to laugh because his expressions and words were so funny.

"By the way these are the boys' moms." I gestured to them.

"Oh I see," said Justin with a nod as each woman introduced herself and shook his hand.

"So Harry's mom," said Justin shaking her hand lastly and kissing it charmingly for good measure, "I'm Justin Bieber. You know I could make a great step dad for Harry, and as a matter-of-fact, we get along quite well he and I. I'm sure you'd love to have a rich young husband who can give you all the fine things you'd like. You know money- in bed- "

"Huh?" Harry's mom breathed with an upset look on her face. Then she pulled her hand swiftly away from Justin's grip as he was about to trace small kisses up her arm.

"Do you know I could be your mom?" She asked sternly. His lips were still in a purse and he in a bent position.

"Yes-" he laughed straightening up. "But um, that didn't stop Mariah Carey and Nick Cannon?"

"Justin," I said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the now very much upset woman and towards the jet, "leave Harry's mom alone!"

"She's hot!" He protested as we ascended the stairs.

We all boarded the jet with our overnight staying bags as well. We were sat and ready for take off in fifteen minutes. Justin had made a point of sitting next to Harry's mom singing to her and chatting her up while she reminded him she was married and also he wasn't her type. Liam's mom wanted to sit next to Teresa to make certain she was doing the 'right' thing with Micah.

". . . excuse me Liam does thinks I'm a wonderful mother thank you very much." I heard Teresa argue with Liam's mom. "Liam loves me and I 'loves' him-"

"Yeah you tell 'em girlfriend," Justin mocked Teresa's grammar, "I'm sure he 'doeses'."

Teresa ignored Justin and still sat arguing with Liam's mom. I sat with Niall's mom who was expressing to me just how worried she was about her son. About half an hour of flying had passed and the only voices that could be heard were Justin's and Harry's mom's.

". . . .no see but I could give you all this and more. . see this hunk of flying metal- I own this. I could give you all that if you just say you'll be my woman." He said to Harry's mom in a whisper.

". . . would you kindly just leave me the bloody hell alone boy?" Harry's mom whispered irritated.

The conversation went on a constant back and forth with them until finally Justin said something really explicit to Harry's mom and she gave him and echoing slap to the face. He quickly relocated his seat next to Zayn's mom. I laughed so hard I almost peed myself.

We got to Connecticut at exactly seven p.m. We had got picked up then we were taken to the Danvastir hotel; during this time Justin had gotten a serious case of the dumbs.

"This place is beautiful," Teresa remarked as we entered the hotel. The boys mothers made a few: ". . .hmm. . .yes of courses," in agreement.

I on the other hand couldn't have cared any less, I just wanted to find out what the hell was up. Standing in the lobby talking on his phone was Simon. Business wise we really should be enemies because he has a record label under Sony and so do I- when the boys got dropped from his label last year I picked them up- but that's not the case; incidentally we're friends- then again, that backstory is another tale for another time.

"Simon," I said as I stood before him panting, "what's going on?"

He put his phone in his pocket then he began after a huge weary sigh.

"Look Michelle, I really don't want you to get worked up over all this- the truth is-"

"Have you gone to their room and had a look around?" I cut him.

"No I have not. I do not have the power to ask about a private affair such as access to their room- that is precisely the reason I was standing here for nearly an hour awaiting your arrival-"

"Where's Derek and them?"

"They are in their staying-"

"Hasn't anyone heard anything or seen them since they have seemingly gone missing?"

"No- except there was this girl, a fan who spoke to me on the phone two hours ago when I was at the arena telling me she is staying at this hotel and also she spoke with the boys in person just last night-"

"Okay great," I said excited snapping my fingers,"right then get her on the phone and get her down here we need to-"

"Yes- but she's in labor- she was heavily pregnant is seems-"

"Seriously?" I asked as the other women standing behind me sighed.

"Yes," he continued wearily, "there is also the bloke Steve, who brought them their car at six this morning- I know you're going to ask; it was Niall's car."

"Six?" I asked taken aback. "They weren't supposed to be up until at least nine- something ain't right! Alright get me Steve-"

"Well, he won't be of much assistance Michelle-"

"Why?"

"Well for one, he's a tough guy who believes strongly in business confidentiality. And furthermore he didn't press on to ask them where they were headed."

"So they just left-"

"It seems to me," said Justin cutting in, "that they are playing some sort of game-"

"Look the boys are jokers alright," said Teresa maturely for the first time ever, "but I as well as everyone here can agree that they would never just skip out on a concert or a meet and greet. There has to be a logical explain to back it all up ."

"I really do see your point Ms. Upshaw," Simon said to Teresa, "but the fact is I have to agree with Bieber- I really do think this is a trick. Because well-"

"I don't think so," said Amber, "I don't think Louy would do something like this. Also Natasha told me just before we left that no matter what, for over five years Zayn always calls her at 9:30 every morning even when they're mad at each other-"

"So," Justin began in a 'let me get this straight' tone, "you believe they've gone like- missing? Like 'Without A Trace' missing? Or like 'Close To Home' or 'Law and Order' missing?"

"Well," said Amber in a low voice with her head down, "I don't know - maybe-"

Simon laughed. "The odds are zero to nothing Ms. Sanchez. This isn't a movie after all Ms. Sanchez, or a Nancy Drew book. This is real life. And in real life boy bands don't go off 'missing'. I'm not here because I feel they are in trouble. I want to find out where they went off to and why, so I may give them a proper telling off not to ever go off like this again. That's all."

"Listen," Niall's mom said for the first time, "I know me son, alright. I know him. He's responsible enough- he wouldn't do anything like this for a joke-"

"She's right," Zayn's mom added, "I know my boy- he wouldn't, he just wouldn't-"

"And Louy always calls me everyday, no matter what." Louy's mother remarked. "I got a bad feeling, yeah. Something's not right."

"And I know my son as well- and I just know I should be worried-" Harry's mom added.

"Dido," Liam's mom said looking more worried than the other women as she held her sleeping grandson.

Simon laughed then he began again.

"Ladies, please don't do this to yourselves, I beg of you! Your children are just fine! They're just trying to pull a fast one for whatever reason. There are ten thousand Hartford fans whom Goddess owes sixty US dollars to, EACH, if the boys don't perform by tomorrow. And furthermore a free concert for the inconvenience. Cheers Michelle, because these people are ready to suck you dry if you don't figure out a way to make this right instead of playing Hardy Boys- "

"Wow," said Justin aghast,"That is a lot of money Michelle. Look you better find the dumb squad like yesterday because we can't afford no free concert plus- a refund. Since this is your fault, we'll take it out of your shares-"

"My fault?!" I asked taken aback and fuming. "How the eff is this my fault?"

"Well you did send them down here unattended and shit-"

"Shut up Justin!" I shouted pissed rubbing my temples.

"Once again," said Simon, "I have to agree with Bieber. It is a lot of money Michelle. And you did leave them without management. If we don't find the boys and have them put on two concerts: one paid and the other free; things could get real ugly for you financially Darcey. You really don't want people to start asking for refunds-"

"Okay, I get you! And I left them alone to prepare for a party, for them!" I spat finally, "you know what? I need answers right now! I'm going to search the boys' room right now I need some answers-"

"Michelle," Simon said, "I'll drop by the hospital to see if the pregnant girl knows anything else about their whereabouts- cheerio ladies- Bieber-"

I watched Simon leave through the spinning door. I stalked off towards the front desk with Justin and all the other women in tow. I showed them my manager's ID and explained to them that I needed the keys to the boys' room. I got it and headed for the elevator at once.

"I wonder why they chose this hotel," said Justin looking around him as we all packed ourselves into the elevator, "it seems so- so-so- so poor- and did y'all see that strip club up the road when we was coming?"

"Would you please be quiet!" Amber spat rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay Amber?"Justin asked sounding genuinely.

"I'm fine!" She spat at him. We all looked at her. Louy's mom in particular had an especially worried look on her face.

"He's right hun," Teresa said gently, rubbing her back, "you really don't look so good. I know you're worried about Louy but you need to think about the baby- "

"Wait- wow," said Justin in shock, "baby? Amber you baking? Really- shit! That's crazy. I didn't know Louy was shooting. Congrats though. Even though that figure of yours will be all gone and you'll have to inevitably kiss your modelling career goodbye forever."

Teresa shot Amber an apologetic look as she held her head down in shame because the fact of the pregnancy was revealed to those who hadn't a clue about it.

"Justin!" I said sternly, "would you please shut your trap hole!"

"Alright-" he said in surrender as he made a fake zipper over his pink lips.

I could see all five mothers shooting him disgusted and annoyed looks. But Justin wore a 'no care in the world' look in response.

We all got off the elevator and looked for the boys' suite. Once we found it I quickly opened the door to find absolutely nothing wrong. All their stuff were messy as usual. The beds unspread just the way they liked it and so on.

"Alright ladies, let's invade their privacy by looking through their stuff for clues as to where they might be." Louy's mom announced.

"What about me?" Justin asked looking genuinely hurt. "What should I do?"

"Why don't you," said Liam's mom, "make yourself useful and sit on the couch looking all Ken-like and dashing like you always do, yeah? While you're at it, you can hold Micah. Just don't touch anything chap- "

"Okay," Justin replied with a huge smile from ear to ear as he took the still sleeping Micah in hand and sat. "Sounds good to me."

Next Justin's phone rang and he took it out and began a conversation.

". . .no," he laughed obnoxiously with the the person on the other end of the phone."Nah they're just missing. Why am I here? Oh to be in on the action- daw. . ." He glanced at his fingernails after patting the baby on the back. "Hmm. . . .I know. . . I don't really care. . .maybe they're starring in a reality sequel to 'Wrong Turn',considering this woodsy ass state- got alot of trees and shit." He laughed. "I really don't care about them-"

I shot him a very dirty and warning look.

"Awe . . ." He said to the person, still staring at me, "I care very deeply about the boys- that's why I'm here."

I then tuned out of the rest of his conversation.

"I think this is Harry's tablet, yeah." said Harry's mom taking it from a chair next to the bed.

"And I think this is Niall's computer-" Niall's mom said taking it up also from a chair. "It's password protected."

"Oh no," I said feeling irritated.

"Would you believe the luck," said Harry's mom pushing the touch-screen buttons on Harry's tablet. "It's accessible."

Everyone including myself now turned our attention to Harry's mom.

"Really?" asked Louy's mom. "Go ahead then, search through, go on."

I watched as Harry's mom's eyes widened as she looked at the tablet.

" 'This Redhead knows how to ride my wood'," his mother quoted from the tablet, "Michelle is this you?"

Oh my, I thought with my heart pounding. I quickly took hold of the tablet from her hands and looked at it. There I was as his main menu screen saver clad in my sexy Little Red Riding Hood lingerie making a seductive face, with my tongue sticking out revealing my piercing on the tip of it. I had put this on for him just the night before when we were video chatting and I had also sent him a picture wearing it.

"This isn't me," I so obviously lied. "May be photoshopped or something I-"

All seven women looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Of course it isn't Michelle," Teresa winked with a smile, "I said the same thing about my pictures in the playboy magazines-"

"Hey- " I snapped, "don't you compare me to no goddamn centerfold!"

"Hey let me see that," said Justin getting up still holding Micah.

I gave him the tablet reluctantly.

"But Michelle," he began with a smile, "this is you! You even got the tattoo right below your right boob-"

"Justin-" I tried to shush him.

"Remember we had this done two years ago together; matching tattoos? You got a really nice ass in this girlfriend!" He laughed. "Wait a minute," he said now solemnly, "why does Harry have a picture of you like this?" He then gasped as if he remembered something. "Don't tell me, he's a creep? Or you two-"

"Alright!" I spat turning to face everyone. "Me and Harry are dating now, happy? We are two adults we're in love and-"

"Michelle," Amber began, "you really don't need to explain yourself trust me-"

"She's right," Justin laughed half serious,"I mean it's you guys' business. But um, just let him know I'm your brother and if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass real good. And I know Harry can't fight. Plus I'll cut him too, I'm from the streets."

Everyone's eyes widened at Justin's words.

"Yes, Michelle!" Teresa squealed clapping. "I think it's wonderful you two are dating."

"Truth be told," Harry's mom began,"I'm rather happy you two are dating as well. I had already expressed how much I liked the idea earlier today. But I think since everyone is putting stuff on the table right now, I should too."

"How'd you know we were dating and we just started-"

She held up a hand to me. "I'm his mother, I know everything. Just like I know that you are definitely the woman for him. He needs a firm hand, yes. That woman who will keep him under lock and key."

"So I have your blessing?" I laughed.

"Always have," she replied with a smile.

"Well," Teresa mumbled, "at least Michelle doesn't have an evil mother-in-law-"

"What was that?" Liam's mom asked.

"Nothing!" Teresa responded quickly.

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone froze.

"I'll get it," Zayn's mom announced.

She opened the door and there stood Derek.

"Hello," he greeted everyone.

"Derek? What the hell gives?" I asked the blond sternly. "Have you heard from the boys?"

"No such luck I'm afraid." He replied. "Have you found anything in here that might suggest where the bloody hell they've disappeared to?"

"No," Amber responded, "we can't even get into any of their stuff anyway. Only Harry's tablet but I seriously doubt anything's in it."

"I'll check," I said. I did just that for a good minute but all I saw were: pictures, the schedule and songs. "Nothing." I told them.

"Look," he said with raised eyebrows, "I was just told by the lady at the front desk a bit of information you all might just be interested in. When I told her we couldn't find the boys- well she really broke some rules to help out- "

"What kinda information?" asked Justin solemnly.

"Does it have to do with how we can find the boys?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he nodded. "She told me there is another suite here under Niall's name on the floor below this one-"

"What?" I asked taken aback. "We need to go there-"

"Yes," Derek replied. "I know, I have the keys." He held them up to me. "I told her who I was and she decided to make the exception. We have to be discrete. We not finna getting anyone sacked now are we?" He threw the keys to me and I caught them. "After you," he gestured us all out of the room.

We took the elevator to the floor below the one we were on and found the suite Niall had under his name. Like before I opened the door with everyone standing behind me. But this time what met me was beyond shocking. The television was on, there were newly bought female clothing on the couch, also there were half eaten food lying around. Finally as my widened eyes scanned the room in bewilderment they settled on a slender, terrified, blond figure pressed against the wall leading to the bathroom wearing a robe. I looked at her with narrowed eyes- she looked scared to death of me. I moved so everyone else could enter the room. Each person having a similar bewildered look as I must have as they scanned the room.

"Who are you?" I asked the scared female.

"I-I-I-I," she stammered.

"Michelle," Justin whispered, "this does not look good right now. I think she's a-"

"What is going on?" Niall's mother asked.

Amber and Teresa stood frozen with their hands over their mouths because everyone was thinking the same things of what this all looked like.

"Dear girl," Zayn's mom said walking over to her, "we won't bite, we just want to know your name."

"Anabella," she said a bit higher than a whisper, "Anabella Serge."

"And why exactly are you here?" asked Derek with narrowed eyes.

.

"He brought me here," she whispered with her head down.

"Michelle if this is what I think it is," said Justin to me in a whisper, "which more than likely it is- I'm worried for Niall because she looks like a kid- I'm just saying."

"What do you mean he 'brought' you here?" I asked moving closer to her. "When?"

"Last night- he met me-"

"Dear God, dear lord-" Niall's mom interjected unable to help herself.

Derek gasped and so did all the other four moms.

"Awkward. . ." Justin trailed off.

"Oh wow," Teresa squealed.

"I don't believe it," Amber remarked.

I stood feeling so pissed I could chew iron. The one time I left these idiots on their own they raise hell! I swear, I thought these were grown ass men and not children! Just then the doorbell rang and Derek answered it and in came Simon- as if things could get any worse right?

"Right so I was told-" Simon began until he looked around and took the room all in with a pause. "What in the world?" His eyes traveled to the girl called Anabella Serge. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That is Anabella Serge." I told him. "She met Niall last night." I told him without actually 'telling' him.

His mouth fell open slightly, then he walked swiftly over to her. "Why are you here?" He asked solemnly as he looked from his phone to her.

"Niall-" she tried to answer.

"I just ran her name," Justin announced and everyone turned their attention to him. "I have this thing on my phone that I can use to run people's names to pull them up with an ID. If I'm not mistaken I typed in her name and her picture came up with her info. Her name is Anabella Sahia Serge, she goes to Merl Grove Academy of Dance and she's-" he paused with a worried looked on his face scratching his head.

"Yes?" Simon urged. "Get on with it!"

"She's fifteen." He said a bit higher than a whisper.

By this time I felt like I was about to pass out. Niall's mom looked like she wanted to cry. Everyone else in the room gasped.

Simon's eyes momentarily closed, then he began to all of us maturely and taking control of the situation :

"Let's all skip the part where we pretend that we don't know what happened here. We are all adults, we know the deal. What we need to do now is find a way to get rid of this little incident. We can't have anyone know about this. This would be a blood stain on Niall's career. I shiver in my boots just thinking about what the world would think about this lot. She's still a child even if she's a- a- a -"

"The word you're tripping on Simon, is PROSTITUTE!" I said fuming. "She's a goddamn hooker! God only knows how many guys she screwed before Niall. And what hole she let them stick it in."

"I am not a prostitute!" Anabella defended with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"I'm sure you aren't," I said coldly and sarcastically.

"Are we all forgetting something?" asked Harry's mom. "This is a child! Where are her parents? We can't be thinking about the boys' career image when a little girl is standing before us obviously in danger. She's a little baby- if she is truly a prostitute- not saying that she is- we need to call the police, yeah."

"Are you out of your mind?" Simon asked through gritted teeth. "Call the bloody police and then Niall gets thrown in jail? Not to mention-"

"We never had sex," Anabella protested. "I swear it. He never touched me. It's not what it looks like-"

"You really don't have to lie," Simon said, "we're not stupid. Obviously you two-"

.

"I swear to God nothing happened. He had told me-"

"You," Simon began, "are fifteen. And you're practically nude in the hotel room of a young man who you claim to have met the night before. What am I misconstruing? Where did he get you first of all?"

"I worked at the strip club up the road. I'm a stripper not a prostitute."

"See I knew there was something up with that club," Justin whispered to me.

"Oh my God!" Simon sighed, "can this day get any worse? That really doesn't make me feel better. Whether stripper or otherwise young lady."

"Okay," Justin said taking charge, "how much?" He asked her.

"For what?" She sobbed.

"For you to keep quiet! What the hell do you think? I ain't buying!" He said.

"Justin!" Amber scolded.

"What? Look we need to cut the bullshit right now. What we need to be doing is paying her off to keep quiet. Just like Simon said if she goes blabby Niall is done! Their band is done. And Goddess is done and therefore I lose money- "

"We talked," Anabella cut him off. "He's a nice guy who offered me some help. I know that it may be hard to believe but he didn't know I was just a kid until we got here. I lied about my age, then he found out and he offered me some help. He never touched me. Things are seldom what they seem. Don't be thinking differently about him please, because I assure you he was nothing short of a gentleman to me even though I am- I was a stripper. You don't have to worry I would never tell anybody I was here, I swear it. I was sat here waiting for him he promised to take me to LA to reunite with my aunt, but he didn't come and I got really worried until I heard he and his friends-"

"Yes," said Harry's mom in interjection, "did he say anything that you can remember which would indicate where he might have gone?"

"No but he left his phone here, it was ringing off the hook all day I was scared to answer it. I spoke to him this morning but he never told me where he was going-"

"What?"I said, "Where- where is it? Show me!"

She quickly moved to the bedside table and took up Niall's phone. She handed it to me, I looked at it and I saw sixty-five missed calls from everyone on it and lastly a text from Liam.

"There's a text from Liam on here!" I announced to everyone. "It was sent at 8:34 a.m."

"So open the phone and look at it!" Harry's mom urged.

"Yes look!" Simon urged as well.

"It's password protected!" I said in defeat.

"Let me see it," Justin offered.

I gave him the phone.

"What are you going to do?" I asked fedup. "Should I assume Niall told you his password?"

Justin looked highly concentrated as he looked at the phone.

"Wait a minute," Teresa put in, "let's stop and think a moment. If we were Irishmen what would our password be?"

"You know something," said Justin with a smile looking at Teresa, "this is first time I heard you say something really smart."

"Why thank you," Teresa said proudly. "Hey," she said her face falling.

"Okay," I cut in, "this is bullshit, Justin give me the phone, you-"

"No wait," he held up a hand to my face to keep me quiet eyes still locked on the phone.

"Justin what are you doing. You can't crack it-"

"No, don't tell me bullshit, I know what I'm doing." He said.

Everyone stood watching him with raised eyebrows as he pushed the buttons.

"What the bloody hell is this crazy cracker doing?" asked Derek in a mumbled.

"Leprechaun," Justin mumbled as he pushed the buttons. "Here you go." He handed me the phone.

I couldn't believe it, he actually got it right!

"Justin-" I was about to say with admiration as Simon grabbed the phone from my hand.

He examined the phone with narrowed eyes.

"Great Scott!" Simon said with a smile. "He cracked it!"

"Blimey," said Derek with a smile. "Really?"

"Impressive," said Harry's mom.

"Agreed," said Liam's mom.

"Thank you!" Justin laughed as he pretended to take a stage bow.

"Wow, completely impressive," Simon continued as he patted Justin on the shoulder. "I don't know how you figured it out, but well done. I don't care what people say about you Bieber, but tonight you prove that you're actually smart."

"Thank you," Justin laughed, "it was quite simple enough to figure out really when you think about it." Justin paused a moment his face becoming serious as he processed the last of Simon's words. "Hey!"

"Thinking, " Simon said with a smile, his hand still on Justin's shoulder. "Yet another thing I didn't know you were capable of."

Justin's mouth fell open with a gasp looking highly insulted. Simon walked away leaving Justin to chew on his words to the middle of the room to speak to us.

"Okay, so we need to see what this message says."

I watched as he read the message. His eyes narrowed in confusion at whatever it said.

"Simon?" I said. "What does it say?"

" 'Help us', " he read slowly.

All five mothers gasped and so did the scared Anabella.

"Okay," I said with wide eyes. "Do we need more proof to confirm something ain't right?!"

"Michelle-" Simon tried to say.

"No Simon! I know you're going to try to tell me otherwise but I swear, I feel like they're in trouble!"

"Ms. Alden!" He shouted. "Would you shut up and listened!" I froze and he continued. "We should call the police."

"Shit just got real," Justin whispered.

Simon's phone rang, then he handed Niall's mom Niall's phone as he headed into the hall to talk to whomever.

"I'll get the police on the phone," Harry's mom announced as she and Niall's mom stepped into the hallway.

"I'll call detective Adams," Amber announced as both she and Teresa stepped out into the hall as well.

The other mothers stepped out into the hall behind them to call the remaining family members in LA; Derek followed leaving to go talk to the rest of the musicians about what happened. Likewise, I made to leave as well to phone Natasha and that's when Justin grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"What about her?" He said seriously as he pointed to the girl called Anabella.

"What do you mean 'what about her'?" I asked sternly.

"Like what happens to her?" He said highly compassionately. "Like we can't just leave her here. She said Niall told her he was going to bring her to LA to live with her aunt-"

"Look," I said wearily and coldly, "I don't know what Niall promised her, but unfortunately that's not my problem, okay? I don't know anything about that neither do I care. The girl's a prostitute. And for all we know she could have been lying to cover for him. Who knows, Niall probably gave her a lot of money for whatever nasty fetish shit he made her do. I hate prostitutes-" I spat fuming.

Justin looked at me piercingly and shook his head. "You hate them because you were basically one yourself at one point in your life. Don't be sitting on your high chair because everyone else doesn't know about it. But I do- "

"How dare you!"

"No Michelle," Justin said maturely as he wiped a hand over his face. "Whether she is a prostitute or not she is a person and you had no right talking down to her the way you did. Plus now you're trying to say you don't care what happens to her? Are you forgetting that if it wasn't for her we wouldn't even have confirmation the guys are truly in trouble. I'll admit it- I was scared for Niall earlier, and for Goddess as well, that's why I said what did to her. But- "

"Listen," I said through gritted teeth, "Yeah I was a prostitute according to you. But at least I was the decent kind. And don't you stand here giving me a lecture about treating people right! You, the guy who treats people who you think are below you like dirt!"

"And you know I'm wrong for doing that, but yet you're here doing the same thing." He said pleadingly. "You of all people should know what it feels like to be her. We can't just leave her here-"

"I fucking worked my ass off to get where I am so don't you dare. Just like you said you know all about my skeletons- but also you know how I got here, which is fair and square hence the name of the record company. So what if I don't give a damn about some random prostitute Niall picked up?"

He looked at me and shook his head in disbelief. "You know something Michelle? You are my friend and I love you, but you are a COLD HEARTED BITCH RIGHT NOW! You know me, I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you! And the fact you're standing here right now saying this bullshit to me, proves you haven't learned a damn thing from your struggles. Don't let Hollywood change you Michelle you know who you are and where you came from and the Michelle I know don't treat people like this. And since I'm not such an insufferable dick head as most people perceive me to be, I think I'll do the same with her as I did for you. I'm going to offer her a job."

I stood petrified because I got served real good. I watched as Justin walked over to Anabella.

"Hey," Justin said to the scared looking girl with a smile, "don't be scared, I won't hurt you. How about you just get some clothes on and come with me? Sounds good?"

"O-O-Okay," she stammered nervously.

She nodded and took up some of the clothes on the couch and headed for the bathroom. In less than two minutes she was changed and back.

"Alright," Justin said as he placed a hand in the small of Anabella's back, "let's go."

"Hey," I said to Justin, "are you staying here- in Connecticut?"

"Wasn't planning on it," he said with a slight cold shoulder, "but I guess I have to. I'm gonna book a room after I have a talk with Anabella here."

"Andy," Anabella said in a small voice. "You can call me Andy."

"Right," said Justin with a smile. "Andy."

"Hey," she whispered to him with me still in earshot, "do you think Niall's okay?"

He looked taken aback then he replied softly and genuinely: " I don't know, I really don't. But I hope so. You're really worried about him aren't you?"

She nodded her eyes glossy with tears.

"Don't cry," said Justin in comfort, "He's fine. They're all fine. I really hope they're all alright. . ."

I stood there watching them and then it truly hit me : what if they aren't fine. . .


End file.
